Fallen Death: old version
by Lady Alseroen
Summary: A very long time before the angels fall the Angel of Death falls so he would not have to watch his brothers and the ones that he loved with all his being fight. What will happen now that he remembers all of the passed lives that he has lived? Slash. Check out the new version it has the same title but added v2 on to it.
1. The Fall

**Prologue**

When the universe was in it's infancy, worlds were created, these worlds were the worlds of the Pure, worlds dominated by beings that supposedly could do no wrong but before these worlds were created, their rulers were created but not before Chaos, Order, Light, Dark, Magic, Life and Death referred to as the Primal Forces these beings started the creation of lesser worlds with beings that had no powers, the Primal Forces created worlds where the lesser beings would go when Death decided that their time on the Middle worlds had ended, of course, the Pure worlds that the Primal's created had created their opposites called the Tainted worlds where the ones that hadn't lived by the rules that the Pure worlds asked of the lesser beings went the Tainted worlds where places of torment, places that no one not even their inhabitants wanted to tread.

Each Pure world had a different set of rules that the Middle worlds had to follow each Middle world had its own name, but right now we are going to focus our attention on one in particular, this lesser world in the future will be called Earth by its inhabitants and the Pure world will be known as Heaven and its opposite as Hell but let's not get ahead of ourselves, these world did not exist yet, the Primal Forces created leaders the ones that would rule over the Pure and Middle worlds, the one that had the power to create the beings that would live in the worlds that the Primal's had created, the supreme being that will rule over Earth shall be known as God by the beings of the Middle world he presided over, first he created Angels, beings that had wings and in the future they would look like the Human race, then a coupe millennia after the Angels creation he created Humans, the human race started with Adam and Eve, they had lived in Eden a place that the Angels referred to as paradise on Earth they could live there under the stipulation not to eat from the Tree of Knowledge, but they did and Adam and Eve were cast out of Eden and from there the Human race expanded.

Before this happened and a little while after Lucifer was created, Death desired a child, a child he could mentor, normally he would create one, but the Primal's had made a pact to not create anything without the other Primal's consent, but what the other Primal's didn't know was that you could not control Death, and Death proposed to God to make an Angel of Death but God said that this very Angel would be an Archangel the third Angel that God would create. And that's how Azrael the Archangel of Death the favorite little brother of Michael and Lucifer came to be. Both of the older Archangels taught Azrael all they knew, but in secret Azrael discovered a gift, a gift that only the Primal Magic had the power to give, he trained this gift in secret, wanting to have an advantage over his brothers. But before we get into the future let me explain just how Azrael gained magic, during Azrael's creation Magic had been present she had made Azrael her child as well for just like Death you can't control magic, it's wild and chaotic he would be her most powerful child with all the gifts her mortal children would discover one that she wouldn't have to see grow old and die, neither God nor Death had sensed that Magic was at Azrael's creation so they did not know that he possessed magic nor that Magic had made Azrael the Angel of Magic.

When the creation of Humans was finished God had ordered his children to love them more than they loved HIM, Lucifer unable to love complete strangers, rebelled against his Fathers orders and shortly after he rebelled, Azrael disappeared not able to stand the sight of his brothers constant arguing, he had pleaded to one of his fathers to let him experience human life, God had agreed but said that he would only remember his life as an Angel just before the Apocalypse prophesy started.

And so Azrael 'fell' from Heaven, as he 'fell' he ripped his grace out and cast it to the wind, the Angels didn't know that Azrael loved to fly and run, and that it was only natural that his grace takes the form of something that can fly and can run, these animals would embody his characteristics, from his grace all the magical animals of the world were created, the first of their kinds went into hiding, waiting for the day that the only one they would call Master returned, also born from Azrael's grace were the Four Horsemen, four terrible beings which were Death (Note: Not the Primal!), Famine, Conquest and War, the true seven deadly sins of humanity were also born from the 'fallen' Angels grace, these sins were Lust, Greed, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth, the Four Horsemen and the Seven Sins terrorized Humanity, knowing that the only one that they would willingly bow to wouldn't remember until just before the Apocalypse started, they waited patiently for that time, in the mean time all of them got sealed away, the Sins in Hell and the Horsemen in cages all over the world, Azrael's grace created a carrier the carrier would hold his grace until he reclaimed it, this carrier was a tree that was only found in Heaven and Hell but Azrael forced this tree to grow on Earth, this tree was the Silaren tree, no one would find the forest in which the tree had been forced to grow in for a very long time.

* * *

This story starts on the 31st of July 1980 at 11:59 pm. On this very night a boy by the name of Harry James Potter was born, at his birth the Archangel Uriel was present, when Harry first opened his eyes he had stared straight at Uriel, subconsciously he had known to enjoy his last human life before rejoining the Angelic Ranks again.

Now the story may have started on his birth, thought the happy chapter ends on the night of the 31st of October 1981, on this night Harry Potters parents were murdered by a dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. After this Harry was placed with his relatives where he was emotionally and physically abused (with 98% of his power blocked) , the only respite from the abuse he got was when he went to Hogwarts, there he may have been placed in the house of the Light, but Harry from the years of abuse he received at the hands of his relatives was far from being completely light.

During the day he was Gryffindor Golden Boy, but at night he released his Slytherin side, sneaking into the Restricted section in the Library and learning all that he could ( and during this time he learned of the blocks on his core and unblocked it ), in second year he had found the Room of Requirement, the creation of Rowena Ravenclaw, in it you had all the materials you needed to train yourself in anything, and Harry frequented this room training himself in anything, following his instincts, he knew that unlike others your instincts where rarely wrong.

At the final confrontation with his parents murderer he unleashed a righteous fury of spells that no one in the Wizarding world had seen for millennia, Tom was surprised at the sheer power and knowledge that Harry showed and was hard pressed to match it, both sides had stopped to watch their leaders duel, the light and the dark stood at a standstill watching as Harry threw ancient spell after ancient spell at the Dark Lord who didn't know how to defend himself against such old magic and had to resort to dodging, during the duel Hermione's whisper of "Fight fire with fire." carried over the grounds of Hogwarts all the Muggelborns nodded in silent agreement, whilst the Pure bloods where confused. In the end the ancient spells that Harry was flinging at Tom as if they were confetti, won and with all of Tom Horcruxes being destroyed ensured that Tom Riddle would never rise to terrorize Great Britain again.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, a mass funeral had been arranged so that all of Britain could mourn the loss of those that had fought. A week later and after visiting his parents graves one final time, he packed up and left the UK knowing that he wouldn't get the peace and quiet that he needed to mourn all that Tom had taken from him. Somehow, Harry felt that Tom was paying dearly for what he did down in Hell but he couldn't be certain.

Unknown to Harry, Lucifer was quite angered that someone had dared to try and murder his favorite Angel.

Harry Potter had lived in Springfield, Ohio for a couple of weeks now, these couple of weeks were spent unpacking all of his belongings, his furniture and to set up his magic resistant technology, that he would keep a secret. He knew something was coming, but he didn't know what. Harry had been having strange dreams since he could remember, but the only problem he found was that every time he was about to hear the name the people in the dreams called him, the dream would cut off and change to a different seen, he suspected that once he knew the name the 'dreams', that were to vivid to be proper dreams, would all come to him, he also had dream of other places with different names and different times, he had recognized some of them, one had the Coliseum of Rome in the time of Gladiator fights, one in WW2 he had been an American fighter pilot sent to Britain and the most unbelievable one of all was the dream of Hogwarts construction. He didn't know how to stop these dreams from happening.

A year after he had arrived at Springfield and after he had become a researcher for the Hunters of the Supernatural, building a reputation for giving out true info and also setting up a network (with satellites that he had bought) where they didn't have to worry about being tracked by the cops, he got a call from a Hunter asking for help.

Now that you all know the past we can get started on the present, I hope you enjoy what will follow, whilst I also hope I can find the right word with which to write it.

**AN: Please vote on a pairing as its important for the plot and the next chapter. The polls on my profile.**


	2. An Oath, Promise, and a Metting

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage with a triumphant smile she turned to the crowed and looked a little sheepish before she said "Right I'd like to apologise for not updating for a while as I was waiting for the workers to finish this lovely stage. I'd also like to say that at the end of this lovely chapter that the current pairing score will appear with the decided pairing. Now on with the story and please let me know if there are any mistakes."

The Lady then bowed and left the stage, to go and pack some things for her trip to another dimension, i.e. to go and guide her stories and report back to her captivated audience.

**Chapter I**

It was night time and Harry was asleep in bed he was enjoying sleeping after working so much, he was glad that there were no college parties going on, on those nights he kept asking himself why he had chosen to buy a house so close to a college and every time the answer was the same, his instincts told him that he wanted to be close to the college, and as they had never been wrong before he kept on listening to them, he had lived in Springfield, Ohio for a year and nothing supernatural had happened yet.

The next day he heard that a college Professor had taken the nose dive out of a window; on the campus rumors flew some said that he committed suicide, others said that he was murdered, but there were a few that said that it was the campuses curse. This to Harry at least, was interesting as he knew the Professor, and h knew that he didn't commit suicide as he had a lot to live for along with being happy with what he had in life, he also wasn't murdered, as he didn't know anyone that hated the Prof. enough to do it, the curse had a lot going for it, well at least to Harry, so he put the job on his website so a Hunter would come and take care of it, but that didn't mean he couldn't investigate.

That day he went about his day like nothing had happened, waiting for nightfall when it arrived he waited for everyone to fall asleep before he snuck out under his invisibility cloak, once outside he walked in the direction of the college it only took him ten minutes before he was standing at the doors that lead into the college building.

Harry withdrew his wand and whispered _Alohamora _to open the door after that he snuck up to the dead Professors office he entered as soon as he arrived at the door, he looked around the office noting that nothing had been moved out of place but that didn't mean anything to Harry as you could make it look like nothing happened after a deed was done, as he still had his wand out he whispered _Reveliatus Mendetus _in minutes he had the result of the magical scan, revealing a mixture of divine and pagan magic.

He shook his head as he came to the conclusion that Loki was in town, all the evidence pointed in that direction he pulled out his phone and put the case on his website knowing that a Hunter would come and deal with him, once he had done that he looked around and got the urge to release his magic from the confines that he had put on it, so he didn't expect to get a massive headache when he did, he got the feeling that he should know the feel of the magic used but he couldn't put his finger on it and if he tried his headache flared up viciously causing him to conclude that his headache had something to do with the dreams that were to vivid to be dreams.

Hay then made sure that there was no evidence to indicate his presence before he left and returned home to go to bed.

The next morning woke up and heard that to men had come to investigate the death of the Professor, Harry decided to see which Hunter had taken the case so he got ready and took a walk it only took him a couple minutes to spot the two Hunters as they were in a small town that didn't see many newcomers (**AN: **_sorry to the people that know the size of Springfield I live on the other side of the Atlantic to the USA and it is not exactly taught in school what classification Springfield and other USA towns are so please forgive me on not knowing_) he saw that it was Sam and Dean Winchester, he decided to let them have a break from crappy motels and fast food, after he decided that he approached them.

"How do you tell the difference between a pretend Hunter and a real one?" Harry asked casually causing both Hunters to turn and stare at him for a minute.

"The difference is the real Hunters exercise paranoia, whilst the pretenders don't exercise paranoia and are often killed off because of stupid mistakes." Sam aka the tallest brother answered

"True and congrats for learning the password that grants a chance to stay at mine." Harry said with a smile before he gestured them to follow him before he turned and started to make his way home, before he called out "Oh and I have apple pie in the oven if you want some."

Dean and Sam hadn't moved but when Harry had called out about the pie Dean shrugged and started to follow making Sam sigh and follow his older but shorter brother, five minutes later he and Dean were inside their host's house, they had unknowingly stepped over a salt line that Harry had merged with the foundations and under a devils trap disguised as a light fixture.

Harry made his way over to the oven and pulled out the pie he had left in there, before turning around and looked at the Hunters that had come to take care of this hunt. "Hello Sam and Dean Winchester." Harry greeted them.

"How do you know our names?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I know the names of everyone that uses my satellite network." Harry responded.

"You mean to tell us that you are the one that set up the network?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes I am. And it's the truth, after all I'm not a very good liar even the people that have just met me can tell if I'm lying or not." Harry said exasperatedly.

"So why did you put the case on the website, instead of taking care of it yourself?" Dean asked.

Harry stared at Dean for a moment before he started to shake his head. "I'm a researcher not a Hunter, I only find ways to kill things, but I don't hunt them myself." Harry said then added "I quite like living too."

Both hunters stared at the researcher for a few seconds, not having thought that the researchers liked having a pretty normal life but at the same time one that is steeped in the supernatural.

**FDFDFDFD**

Loki a.k.a. Gabriel was relaxing in his apartment reminiscing about the past, he dearly missed Azrael and he wanted to see him again but Gabriel knew that that was impossible. Loki sighed he contemplated, not for the first nor the last time, about ending it all stabbing himself with his own blade, but every time he came even close to picking his sword up to kill himself he remembered the last words and the promise that Azrael had extracted from him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a semi normal day in Heaven; it had not been normal since the arguments had started as the air had been thick with the tension that existed between the Angels that agreed with Lucifer and the ones that agreed with Michael._

_Azrael had been distant for a while never willing to spend a lot of time in Heaven it was almost as if he was preparing for something, but on this day Azrael came to the house that he shared with his two soul-mates and husbands._

_Both him and Lucifer had looked at him with smiles on their faces at the fact that he had come home uninjured, but the smiles quickly disappeared when they saw the look that Azrael had on his face and in his eyes._

"_What's wrong Az?" Gabriel asked his mate._

"_I have a feeling that something bad will happen very soon, it's like someone's about to die but I've checked the book of Death, but no Angel is slated to die because of the ongoing fight between you Luke and Michael." Azrael said, he knew that he could not lie but that doesn't mean that he hadn't made bending the truth and facts an art form, and come to think of it he had also made a new profession; escapology. _

_Gabriel was reassured that no Angel would die yet because of the fight between Lucifer and Michael._

"_But just in case anything does happen I want both of you to promise me that no matter what happens that you will not kill yourself." Azrael stated firmly. Both Lucifer and Gabriel promised what Azrael had asked._

_A week later Azrael disappeared Michaels side blamed Lucifer and vice versa. Lucifer and Gabriel searched but found nothing in Heaven, Hell or Earth, both assumed the worse, that Azrael had died and mourned, the accusations on Michaels side stopped when they saw Lucifer stumble slowly towards Michael with tears freely falling from his eyes, when he reached his brother in such a broken way that made the accusations stop, then Lucifer collapsed into his brothers arms Gabriel was not far behind in collapsing into Raphael's arms where both cried and told their brothers what had happened to Azrael, blaming for not being there to protect him, for not noticing that he had bent the truth when they asked him if he had been alright when they had asked the last time they saw him._

_A month later Gabriel left Heaven, letting Lucifer k now that he was still alive but that he couldn't Stand being in Heaven because of the memories, whilst Lucifer allowed Michael to lock him in the cage for disobedience, but all the other Angels didn't badmouth or curse Lucifer out for what he had done as they considered losing your soul-mate was the worst thing to happen to an Angel especially if the soul-mate lost was the Sub._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Loki sighed, and started to read a magazine hopping that it would give him ideas for the next 'punishment' that he was going to dish out.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lucifer sat in the cage that had been his home since a month after Azrael had died, he still mourned his death, he knew that when he was released he would return to Heaven and stay at the home that he and Gabriel had built for Azrael with some help from their Father, whilst they were still courting him and throw himself into his work as the General of Heaven and he swore that he would make sure that no Angel would go through what he and Gabriel had, that is if he could help it.

Yes, he had created the Demons but he had done so with his Fathers permission as Hell needed its own inhabitants to punish the wrong dowers, he had created them before the humans were created at his Father's request; at the time Lucifer had been disgusted with what he had created but his Father had praised him for their creation saying that he had created them with the right attitude for what he needed them for; once Lucifer had given the First Demon a consciousness, his Father had told the Demon of the task that they had been charged them, now most believed that Lilith was the first, but that was not true it was in fact Alistair the Torturer of Hell that was the First; Alistair preferred to control things from the shadows rather than be in the spotlight.

Lucifer knew that Alistair was close to breaking the seals that closed his cage. Alistair hated that his races creator was looked up but he understood that Lucifer was punishing himself for failing to protect Azrael, Alistair had honestly liked his creators Sub; he had told Lucifer and Gabriel as soon as he had a moment alone with them that if they ever hurt the Angel of Death then they wouldn't have to worry about Heavens reaction as they would be on the Rack in Hell before the Holy Host even found out about what had happened, both of the Angels had nodded as fast as they had been able to.

Lucifer sighed and made himself as comfortable as he could on the metal floor of the cage, he had deprived himself of every comfort that he could, he only ate once every two days enough to keep him and his grace strong, but as soon as he got out of the cage he would slowly start to take care of himself again.

**End of Chapter I**

Lady Alseroen returned to the stage with a bag over her shoulder and turned to her readers.

"Right the pairing is Lucifer/Azrael/Gabriel, with Lucifer as the Dom, Gabriel the Sub-Dom and Azrael the Sub. Now if you will excuse me I have another chapter to finish and I am really over due on the original promised update date." With that said Lady Alseroen bowed again and headed only God knew where.


	3. Hope, Interference and Watchers

Lady Alseroen appeared out of nowhere on the stage and started to through and catch a gold ring. "Damn! Now I know why he keeps on pining for this ring! It's great to escape hard spots." She paused to look around at the place that she had appeared in before she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that I was watching HDOS, and boy was it entertaining. Right on with the chap I 'll go and contemplate the pure and undiluted awesomeness of Saurons ring and what I can get away with."

Lady Alseroen left the stage with an evil look and grin on her face.

**Chapter II**

Michael sat behind his desk knowing that soon Lucifer would re-join the host, yet he was worried about the state of mind the he would be in. The last time him and the other Angels had seen him he was broken, an Angel that had lost himself to grief at the death of his Sub.

Michael sighed as he continued to persevere in doing the paperwork that was on his desk and he wondered neither for the first nor the last time: how in the name of his father had Azrael copped doing the amount of paperwork he had to do.

That thought always made him feel a stab of guilt, as it was his fault that Lucifer hadn't been keeping as close an eye on the Angel of Death as he used to, he was also the cause of loading Gabriel with so much work that he had to ignore Azrael and Lucifer. He sighed as he remembered the day that he had learned that Azrael was dead.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Michael was leaning over a table with Raphael in a plaza on his side of heaven, making plans on the cities defenses in case his younger brother Lucifer decided to attack, when suddenly a horn sounded, alerting them to the fact that an Angel from the other side was approaching._

_A few minutes later Michael saw exactly who had come over to 'his' side of the city, it was Lucifer._

_But Lucifer wasn't acting in a way that Michael was used to, in fact his younger brother had his head bowed and he wasn't walking he was stumbling along; when Lucifer looked up and met his older brothers eyes, Michael saw that his younger brother was crying as tears were falling freely from his eyes._

_When Lucifer was close enough he fell forward causing Michael to catch his brother, once he held him Michael wrapped his arms around Lucifer, hugging him. Michael looked up again and saw that Gabriel was in a similar state to Lucifer, but he was clinging onto Raphael._

"_He's gone." Lucifer kept repeating this mantra._

"_Who's gone?" Michael asked but he didn't get any answer making him ask again. "Lucifer tell me who is gone."_

_Lucifer looked up at Michael and then said in a broken voice. "He's gone. Azrael's gone."_

_Michael looked stunned, it took him a moment to process what Lucifer had just said. Before saying desperately "What do you mean Azrael's gone? Lucifer tell me what do you mean?!"_

"_He's dead, we searched everywhere but we could not find him." Lucifer replied._

_Michael looked at Lucifer then at the Angels that had appeared as he questioned his brother, and he saw that all of their were wide eyed._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Then there was a knock on his door shaking him out of his memories, he bade the one that knocked to enter his office. it turned out to be Raphael.

"Brother." The other Archangel said as a greeting, Michael smiled and motioned for the dark skinned Angel to sit.

"Greetings brother. To what do I owe this visit?" Michael inquired, as Raphael sat down.

Raphael looked at Michael for a second before he looked out of the window, which was in his brother's office with a sigh, he didn't know how his brother and leader would react to the information that he had just found out from a Reaper that had been sent by Death, he looked back at Michael and steeled himself for any reaction that his brother might have.

"Today a Reaper visited Heaven and asked to see me; the Reaper was Serinle the Reapers head Healer." Raphael started. "She came and informed me that the one that we believed to be dead was in fact very much alive and well, although without his memories but that he was regaining them."

Michael glares at Raphael, telling his brother without words to 'spit it out' as the humans say.

Raphael cleared his throat before he said. "Serinle says that Azrael is still alive."

Michael's office descended into absolute silence, as Michael stared at Raphael incredulously.

**FDFDFDFD**

Harry briefed the Winchesters on what they were likely hunting that evening once they had eaten dinner.

"So the most likely candidate is a Trickster?" Dean asked their host.

"Yes that is the most likely one that your hunting. I would recommend that you call in back up as well." Harry said.

Sam and Dean look at each other for a moment before simultaneously nodding; Sam got up and moved to another room presumably to make a call, whilst Dean stayed with Harry.

"So tell me what made you become a researcher for Hunters?" Dean asked.

Harry looked at his guest before he sighed and went to one of the kitchen cupboards and moves several items to the side and pushes a button making a fake panel in his kitchen wall to slide to the side revealing a hidden alcohol stash, Harry then out all the items in their places and walks to the stash. He grabbed a bottle of really good whiskey and poured two glasses before he placed the bottle back into the stash cupboard.

He went back to the table and set one glass in front of Dean, as Harry had been getting them drinks Dean had stared in shocked surprise at the fact that one of the Hunters most prized researches had a hidden alcohol stash, but he snapped out of it when his host set a glass in front of him.

"I tend to be a little more truthful if I have a glass of really good whisky in front of me." Harry explained to his guest.

"The story starts on Halloween 1981, a man came and killed my mother and father but when he tried to kill me he couldn't, no one really knows why he couldn't, but any way because of him I was sentenced to ten years and six summers of Hell, and I don't mean the real Hell, during the time that I hunted down the man that killed my parents I realized that I couldn't bear the thought of innocents being hurt so I started to study all sorts of things but what made me turn to researching thing for Hunters was a run in with a Demon, it tried to make me make a deal but I wouldn't it got angry and was about to kill me when a Hunter appeared out nowhere and exorcised the thing, when I asked about everything the Hunter told me everything, so I decided that once I had killed my parents murderer I would dedicate the rest of my life to helping Hunters saving lives, but I didn't want to go after the things myself as I was tired of fighting so I became a researcher." Harry said throughout his story, in which he bent the truth a lot, he had drank the entire glass of whisky.

Dean sat there in silence listening to Harry's story, and felt that he had no right to complain about his life but Harry on the other hand truly had the right. At some point Sam had walked in and had heard some of Harry's story.

"Well Bobby's on his way; said he would be here by tomorrow evening so it looks like the Trickster should enjoy his last day on this earth." Sam said making his presence known.

Both Harry and Dean jumped not having known that Sam had finished his call. Dean nodded to Sam showing that he had heard, whilst Harry just said "Right I'm going to go to bed." As he got up and left the table.

"For such a nice guy I would have never suspected that he had such a dark past." Sam commented, whilst all Dean could do was nod.

"Well there's nothing that we can do tonight or tomorrow, so we may as well rest up as much as we can." Sam said and Dean got up and followed his brother to the room that they were sharing.

**FDFDFDFD**

Death was having too much fun watching his son, that it should be illegal. He had sent the head Reaper Healer to let the other Angels know that his son was not dead but nothing more.

He thought about all the ways that the reunion between his son and his Sub-Dom, and some of them he had to admit they made him laugh. Death frowned when he felt that God was calling him. Death made his way to where God wanted meet.

"What do you want?" Death asked as soon as he had appeared in front of God.

"I called you to tell you that Lucifer's self-imposed punishment is soon to be over, and as I'm sure you know Azrael and Gabriel are soon to meet again and when they do meet our son will gain his memories back." God said.

"Yes I know about their meeting and I'm quite enjoying the various scenarios that are currently going through my head." Death said with amusement clear in his tone.

God laughed at what Death was insinuating.

**FDFDFDFD**

At the same time that God and Death were meeting, an entity entered Hell undetected. Whatever this being was it was powerful enough to not be seen or sensed by Hells inhabitants, it made its way to the cage in which the Archangel Lucifer resided.

Once it was there it stopped and considered what it was about to do, it was here to make sure that the Apocalypse happened and to do that it had to search its targets mind for a way to make that happen and then change what needed to be changed.

So it did just that he found out that the only way to make sure the Apocalypse happen was to add a tiny bit of information about the Archangels Subs death, it made it so that Lucifer believed that the Humans had killed Azrael, it also made sure that the Archangel thought that the Humans had killed Azrael on Michaels orders.

The entity backed away sure that what it wanted to happen would. But the thing is the entity had no idea that Azrael had fallen willingly, and at the same time creating eleven beings that would defend their creator/master, and that's not even counting the Reapers under Death's control or the animals that Azrael's grace had created and had reproduced, it also had no idea that Azrael was considered to be the baby brother of the First Demon, which meant that every Demon would protect Azrael just to get into the First good graces also it had not counted on God being pissed of that a being had attempted to destroy the world that he ruled over, causing him to assemble every Angel that was in existence to retaliate against the threat.

In short the entity had no idea how well loved Azrael was and how many beings cared about his well being.

**FDFDFDFD**

Magic watched as the entity left the cage in Hell, after Changing the memories of her sons Dom; she couldn't do anything as the Laws that governed the Primal's prohibited her, in this instance what had happened was something that had to happen, which in other words meant that she couldn't interfere.

"I'm sorry my son that I cannot help you." She muttered and made sure that what the entity had done was reversible before she left Hell and made her way to Heaven.

Once in Heaven she made her way towards the house of one of the Archangels, when she arrived she entered the home and entered the lounge where she sat facing the unlit fire.

She had to wait for an hour before Uriel arrived home, it took the owner a while before he realized that he was not alone, he turned with sword in hand and nearly dropped the weapon when he saw who was in his home.

"Lady Magic." Uriel said in shocked surprise. "To what do I owe your presence?"

Magic watched the Archangel that she had chosen to watch out for her son until he recovered his grace and his full powers, even if he would have one of his mates there to protect him but then again if he had succeeded in hiding what he was about to do from his mates he could possibly do it again.

"Uriel I have a job for you." She stated firmly.

"And what job would that be, My Lady?" Uriel asked.

"As you are the only one to know that Azrael is not only the Angel of Death but also the Angel of Magic; I would like it if you watched over him until he regains his grace and other powers. Currently he goes by the name of Harry Potter." Magic explained, what she wanted Uriel to do and who he had to watch.

"But Azrael's dead." Uriel denied, causing the primal to sigh in exasperation whist thinking_ Maybe he went a little too far in faking his death, to make Angels automatically deny that he lives._

"He is not dead Uriel; he fell willingly with both of his Fathers permission, when he explained that he was tired of all the fighting that had been going on." Magic explained patiently.

Uriel stared at the Primal with a spark of hope in his eyes, Azrael returning would solve a lot of problems and misunderstandings. "My Lady I hope that what you say is true; Azrael was… is the most valued member of heaven able to make anyone get along or at least cooperate to some extent."

"I know that is why I'm asking you to watch over him, even if he is close to meeting on of his soul mates; it seems that he is able to hide something from them if he is determined enough." Magic said exasperatedly with a smile on her face, and then she said. "That is why I want you to watch over him but if there are any private moments between him and his Sub-Dom you will look away, I don't want to have my son to ignore me when he finds out that I asked you to watch him."

At that Uriel sighed in relief as he was sure that Lucifer and Gabriel would have his wings if he saw more than what they allowed others to see of their Sub.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen came back onto the stage, and observed the gathered crowd for a minute. "Well that is it for this chapter. I would like to say that I'm surprised at the amount of attention the other chapter got but I'm pleased with the three reviews I got."

Here the author paused before continuing. "You know it wouldn't kill you lot to leave a review every once in a while. So please do any comment shall be taken to heart whilst any flamers shall be dealt with accordingly."


	4. Meetings, Questions and Regrets

Lady Solaris walked onto the stage with a frown, she turned to the crowd but the frown didn't disappear completely. "Right this chapter has been written as quick as I could write it, due to the secret of how to get an author to write was told, but it's not that that I'm unhappy about my other story is starting to get hard to write. But anyway on with this story."

With that said the Lady started to leave the stage before she remembered something, and turned back to the crowd. "I hear by dedicate this chapter to Umbra Drachen" Then she left the stage.

**Chapter III**

When Bobby arrived, the Winchesters let him know what they hadn't said on the phone including what little on Harry's reasons for becoming a researcher for Hunters.

"So you are the one that has managed to keep these idjits out of trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir. I am the one that has somehow managed to keep them under control and pause their prank war." Harry replied.

"Well you've done a good job so far." Bobby said.

That night Sam, Harry and Bobby were late in meeting up with Dean outside of Crawford Hall, when they got there Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Dean?" Harry asked.

"He probably got bored waiting and decided to go after the Trickster by himself." Sam replied.

Harry sighed before saying. "Let's go and save him." And with that the tree of them went inside and started to search the whole of the building, but their search ended when they heard music coming from the auditorium. From behind the door the three of them heard Dean and Loki talking.

"Too bad. Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone." The Trickster was saying.

"Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean replied, and that seemed to be the signal for everyone to burst into the auditorium, when the door was thrown open Loki looked away from Dean and to the door in surprise when it was thrown open by three Hunters.

One was tall about 6ft; he had pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, soft features and pale pink lips; he wore worn blue jeans, trainers, a button up shirt and a faded brown jacket. He had slight resemblance to Dean. _So this must be his younger but taller brother Sam._ Loki concluded.

The next one was short about 5ft 8, pale skin; he had brown hair that was graying, weather beaten features (as if he spent a lot of time outdoors), brown eye and pale pink lips that were hidden by a bit of stubble; he wore a red cap on his head, a button up shirt over a wife beater, worn jeans, boots and a body warmer. He looked to be in his 30's.

The last one was also short about 5ft 6, black hair, emerald green eyes, aristocratic features (which told Loki that he was of noble descent) and dark red lips that looked oh so kissable; he wore black skin tight jeans, Loki noted that they wouldn't hinder the males movement, red shirt, black leather jacket and trainers, he looked to be in his 20s.

Loki was about to turn away when a twinge of familiarity hit him, he looked at the last man that had entered again trying to figure out why he was so familiar, before his eyes widened and tears began to gather when he figured out exactly who was standing in front of him, he got up from the seat that he was sitting in and moved closer to his Sub.

Harry backed away from the advancing Trickster, he had no idea why the pagan was looking at him that way and something in his mind told him, that this was right that the trickster should look at him that way and only him. But when the pagan whispered a name he froze and looked at said being with wide surprised eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Azrael…" Loki repeated then paused as if he wanted to say something else but he couldn't as at that moment Azrael passed out. (I was going to say feinted but Azrael is currently giving me a look that says 'don't or else' and I don't want to find out what said or else is.)

When the pagan had called him Azrael memories that he hadn't known were there suddenly sprung up and demanded attention, the onslaught of memories caused him to lose consciousness. He didn't notice that Loki surged forward and caught him all the while looking at him worriedly.

The three Hunters watched the proceedings in surprise, Sam was even more surprised when Loki called Harry Azrael. _But isn't Azrael the Angel of Death and Natural Magic?_ Sam thought puzzled.

Loki held onto his Sub tightly not willing to let him go, not now that he had him in his arms again safe and sound, where he belonged.

**FDFDFDFD**

Meanwhile Death and God stilled, before both had smiles on their faces.

"And now I feel as though we should relocate them to somewhere else." Death mused as he still remembered what both of his sons mates did when he returned after a long time away from them. He swore and would still swear that he never even wanted to see a hint of what Azrael, Gabriel and Lucifer did behind closed doors.

God looked at his friend expression with amusement. "I think we should but we don't have to and besides didn't Azrael say not to interrupt whatever he and his mates were doing?" HE asked.

Death looked at God before an unholy smirk broke out on his face.

**FDFDFDFD**

Uriel sighed in relief as he watched Gabriel hold Azrael in a tight hold; he was relieved that there was someone there to watch Azrael. He could now turn some of his attention to finding a way to release the Four Horsemen and the Seven Sins so that his brother had more protection while he didn't have access to his grace.

Before he could make his way to the library, a voice stopped him.

"Brother, can I have a moment of your time?" the voice said. Uriel turned around and saw that it was his older brother. Raphael was 6ft 1; he had dark skin and dark eyes and sharp features, he wore a black suit, a white button up shirt and black dress shoes.

"Sure brother. But for only a moment as I have things that need doing." Uriel replied as calmly as he could.

"I hear that you are watching over someone that is not a prophet. So brother who are you watching over?" Raphael questioned.

Uriel sighed in relief, he was happy that he could respond without lying as Raphael couldn't possibly know that the one that he was watching over was their little brother reincarnated as a human.

"I'm watching over Harry Potter." Uriel replied then he added "The Primal Magic asked me too as she was worried about her Avatars health. And before you say that we only serve Father, when we don't we serve Father then we serve the Primals; and besides I quite enjoy the Lady's avatars antiques." He stated.

Raphael nodded he understood were Uriel was coming from, because as soon as Azrael had started to do his job of reaping the souls of Humans their Father had decreed that they had to do whatever a Primal asked of them as they were the ones that had created their Father, some had refused to serve the Primals but that was until Azrael took them and showed them something that made them very agreeable to serve the Primals. And that was before Azrael had gotten together with Gabriel and Lucifer.

Raphael shuddered, remembering that when an Angel misbehaved, the ones that Azrael had to show something too, simply had to take them aside and explained what Azrael had shown them and after that they were the best behaved Angels in Heaven.

**FDFDFDFD**

Magic watched both Azrael and Uriel, she was pleased that the latter was doing as he was told and she was unbelievably happy that Uriel was so invested in her son's safety that he would release beings that her sons grace had created so that the one that wielded it wouldn't be in the amount of pain that he would have been in had it not done so.

She was happy that her son had finally found his Sub-Dom millennia after his first reincarnation; to this day she did not understand why he wanted to become mortal instead of remaining an Angel but hiding. However she understood her sons reasoning after Uriel had explained that his mate's would have been able find him.

Magic sighed when she felt the small ping of power that was the Call that meant that one Primal wanted to meet up. She got herself ready for the meeting then she left her home, she went to where ever Death was. He was the only one that she had admitted her secret to, he had been pissed, to say the least, when she told him that Azrael was not only Gods and Deaths son but hers as well.

When she saw who was with her friend she stiffened, she didn't know how God would react when or if he learned that little fact about Azrael having a mother.

"Death did you receive the call?" Magic asked her friend.

Death turned to her and smiled as much as death can smile, which is to say not a lot. "Yes I did receive the call. I see that you are already ready for the meeting." Death said in amusement. Magic blushed minutely and she knew Death could tell that she was blushing.

"You should know that a woman takes a long time to get ready, I'm really lucky that I can control time to an extent, it also make my life easier." Magic retorted to the unasked question.

Death just smirked whist God didn't know what to say or do, he didn't want any of the Primals being angry with him, and no matter what his children said he was not all powerful nor was he all seeing.

**FDFDFDFD**

Alistair looked around Hell, wishing that Azrael was alive as he could do with a distraction from his underling's stupidity. It was a wonder that he hadn't killed any yet, he sighed he really missed his adopted brother, even if he was his father in a way, but he still considered the Angel his brother no matter what.

When he had threatened his own creator he had been serious about what he would do but in the end it seemed that it had been an empty threat as Azrael hadn't been hurt by them but killed by some other Angel that was not Lucifer and Gabriel, as he knew that they would rather kill themselves with their own blade that kill or even hurt Azrael.

He walked to the Rack to see if there were any new souls that needed his 'special' attention, it seemed that he was in luck as there was one soul that was raving about someone called Potter and getting back at him, then it seemed to change track and started to promise that he would take over Hell and that eventually every Demon would bow down to him like they should.

_Delusions of grandeur much? _Alistair thought. _I swear that he will take over when Hell freezes over and that would only happen when I'm in Azreals fathers embrace._

Alistair turned to the demon that was in charge of torturing the souls on the Rack. "I'll take this one." He stated to the underling, the other demon nodded and took the soul down and dragged him to Alistair's personal rack.

Once more Alistair sighed as he thought about the Angel that he swore to protect if he was able to, he hopped that Azreals non Heavenly Father hadn't accepted Azrael into his embrace and that he was just delayed with him being reborn as a human.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and counted the amount of people in the crowd, the number surprises her as she had been curious of how many read the story. "Well damn! I didn't know that this many read my story. Oh, here the much awaited Chapter III. Umbra Drachen I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long see I had a bit of this chap on paper and I temporarily lost it but then I found it. Now I'm off to write another chap but since I have an exam this week expect a late update."

The Lady bows then exits the stage to study and to write.


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane P1

**Trip Down Memory Lane I**

_It was mid day and the tribe was making its way towards the city that was built on the sacred land, it was also where the tribes could gather without having to worry over one tribe member killing another as it was strictly forbidden to spill blood in the sacred lands, there the tribe shared resources, information and sometimes some of the tribes arranged inter-tribe marriages to strengthen the ties that certain villages had. Some of the Chaos tribe (as they were called by the other tribe because of the types of magic that they preformed) where on horseback and the others were walking._

_"Aldren, wait up!"A voice called._

Aldren turned around on his black horse looking for the source of the call, once he had located who had called himhe paused for a minute to let the brown horse that carried his friend time to catch up.

Once his friend was beside him, Aldren said "_You know Siverno, you really need to learn to pack quicker or the tribe will leave you behind one day._"

Siverno rolled his eyes, but choose not to respond. "_Which of the Tribes do you think will arrange a marriage?_" Siverno asked after a minute of silence.

"_Well the Master wants to strengthen the ties that we have with one or two of the Tribes, but other than that I honestly do not know._" Aldren replied after some thought.

The rest of the ride they spent joking and playing around.

**FDFDFDFD**

It was the year 969 A.D the construction of the castle was almost complete, all that was left to do once it was complete was to refurbish it and enchant it, they also had start to work on the warding scheme.

"_Salazar! What are you doing here staring at the castle in such cold weather?_" his best friend Godric Gryffindor asked him.

"_Godric._" Salazar greeted his friend "_I'm in such cold weather because I'm contemplating what we still have to do to bring the school into the state which I find acceptable to open it in._"Salazar continued.

"_You and perfection, I swear if I didn't know you better I would think you were a girl_" Godric said with an exasperated sigh.

Salazar turned and glared at his so called best friend and growled out "_If you weren't my friend I would curse you for that insult_" he paused for a moment then he smirked and said "_then again if I'm a girl then you are a little baby girl that whines about everything._"

Godric's eyes widened then he smiled and laughed. That's how Rowena and Helga found them.

**FDFDFDFD**

The sun was high in the sky and all anyone could see was the sea that surrounded the three ships. It was the 10th of October 1492; Christopher Columbus was leaning over a table on the deck of the Santa Maria, trying to measure their position on the map that covered the table in front of him, hoping he could find land before the crews of all three ships died.

"_Sir, for how much longer are we going to be at sea?" _asked Captain Vincente Pinzon.

"_It shouldn't be long now, at least another week or so hopefully, if the Lord is smiling on us, less._" Christopher replied without looking up.

The next day at dawn Christopher was standing at the bow of the ship staring at the mass of land that they were nearing in shock, after a while he shook himself out of it then he turned and ran straight towards the Captain's cabin.

"_Captain Pinzon! Wake up! We have sight of land! We finally have sight of land!_" Christopher shouted knocking incessantly on the cabins door, from inside Christopher could hear a crash that was quickly followed by a lot of cursing.

The door was suddenly yanked open and Vincente was standing there looking a little worse for wear, but he had a look of hope on his face.

"_Sir is what you're saying true?_" Vincente asked.

"_Why would I lie about seeing land, I'm sick of only seeing water right now all I want is to step foot on dry unforgiving land!_" Christopher said back then he added "_If you want to see if I'm telling the truth then look behind me." _

Vincente did as Christopher asked and looked behind him and saw the welcomed sight of dry land.

"_Land ho!_" Vincente shouted after a moment of standing still in shock. The response was immediate there was a lot of crashing sounding under their feet accompanied also by a lot of cursing.

It took the crew a minute to get as presentable as a ship's crew could be at a time like this, but once they got on the deck and saw land they took up Vincentes cry of _Land ho! _After it was cried unanimously by the whole crew they heard various sounds indicating a non to gentle wakeup call that included a lot of cursing which made the Santa Maria crew laugh.

An hour later Christopher was standing on what would in the future be known as America.

**FDFDFDFD**

Currently Pachacuti was sitting on his throne contemplating the many ways that he could make his reign, in the eyes of his people, unforgettable. After a while he got up off his throne and walked to the arch that over looked the sacred mountains of his people, he wondered for the hundredth time why not one of his ancestors had built a monument on the mountains, as he was sure the view would be spectacular, one that he wouldn't mid looking out over every time he woke up.

Pachacuti's eyes widened as he suddenly had an idea of what would make his reign unforgettable, he turned around and looked at one of the few guards that he allowed to be present in his company so often and said_ "__Find the best architect of the kingdom I require his service. If you have to acquire the services of a sorcerer then do so.__" _He ordered, the guard bowed and left immediately_._

Pachacuti turned around again to face the sacred mountains and waited a tad impatiently for the arrival of the architect.

It took a week to find the best architect even with the wamulli's help. When the architect was kneeling before him, Pachacuti got up and took a step towards the architect surveying him with a neutral expression.

_"__Tell me your name.__" _Pachacuti demanded.

_"__I am Sami, my king. If I may ask, what do you require of me?"_ The architect, Sami, asked.

Pachacuti moved towards the very same arch that he had stood at and thought up the idea that he wanted so much to make reality, and the time it had taken to find the architect had given him time to plan what he wanted specifically.

He turned and gestured for Sami to come closer_ "__Sami, do you see those mountains?__" _Pachacuti asked the architect, once he had received an affirmative response he continued_ "__I want there will be two cities on that very mountain, one will be the public city for the farmers and artisans, the other will be for me and the ones that I consider worthy to enter.__" _He paused to see if the architect was following what he was saying, once he saw that Sami was following he continued_ "__And I want both cities done within a tight time frame preferably before my death, in order to do that I want you to concentrate on the one that I will reside in once that one is half way finished then you have permission to start on the second city. I also know that you will encounter some problems so I'm allowing you to use every resource that I have for this project.__" _Pachacuti paused and turned around to face Sami and gave him a glare, then he said_ "__Do not waste any of the resources I give you and I will know if you do.__" _He finished and gestured in a way that Sami knew was a dismissal, so he bowed and left.

Pachacuti looked again towards the mountain and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, he then went to his throne and started to make arrangements for him to be buried there, he also called in the royal sorcerer and ordered him to be ready to cast protections on his city in the clouds, Machu Pichu the perfect place to not be disturbed.

A year later the royal version of the city in the clouds was completed, wards and all with traps to be extra sure, whilst the commoner version was half way done. When Pachacuti died he was buried and like he had ordered the Royal Machu Pichu was sealed until his reincarnation came and claimed the city as his own.

**FDFDFDFD**

_"__Pharaoh, what plan are we to use in order to defeat the enemy?__"_ A general asked.

Rameses turned his head and looked right at the general that had spoken and said_ "__We use both but in order to do that we need to divide the army in two.__" _Here he paused for a moment then he continued._ "__One half will attack their city whilst the other half attacks the army's encampment thus that enables us to defeat the enemy's army and conquer their last city.__" _The generals that surrounded him nodded, seeing the wisdom of his plan, they were also embarrassed that they had questioned him before he could fully explain his plan.

A week later and they were victorious, Rameses looked over the battle field with a neutral expression not letting on that he could see the souls of the dead. That night he sat on the balcony attached to his rooms in the palace grounds, the balcony faced the direction in which his pyramid was located, as years before he had ordered them to map out the location in which his pyramid would be built and once that was done he built two city versions one in a pocket dimension and the other in reality (he would do the same to his pyramid but he would personally tweak the design), so that he could watch his pyramid rise from the desert sand.

He looked up and prayed to a god he didn't know existed, he knew that if his people found out that he worshipped a God that was not a god of the Pantheon they worshipped his name would be blotted out of the records, so he made sure that his reign would be unforgettable and as a side effect he made sure that no one knew about his divided faith.

For the rest of his time as Pharaoh of Egypt, lower and upper, he built many monuments and made many changes that made the people love him and as a side effect made them believe that he would be a great god perhaps even the greatest god they had reigned over Egypt. He didn't know it but he would be known in the future as Rameses the Great.

**FDFDFDFD**

_"John! Wait up!"_ was called in the early morning light, then the voice said_ "God damn it all to Hell! Just my fucking fucked up luck!"_

John just kept jogging even thought his lips twitched every now and then at some of the insults that were coming from his friends mouth as he tried to finish getting dressed, and jog at the same time, before the Sargent Major came outside. The other soldiers that were jogging knew that Leo was going to fail at getting dressed before the dreaded drill Sargent Major from Hell made an appearance.

A year later John Redford and Leo Franklin died, whilst on a bombing raid over Nazi controlled territories, just moments before their death they were in a dog fight above Luxemburg against some Nazi soldiers. Their bodies were never recovered even if they had died in the final weeks of the war.

**FDFDFDFD**

A tanned dark haired man in a white cloak was crouching on the roof of a building assessing the compound that was before him, he was furious about his masters betrayal, but he knew that he could not blame the man for he had become the enemy in order to protect his family he knew that he would have done the same if he had a family.

The next day after night fall the man attacked the compound but he had the knowledge that his reincarnation would find the den that he had left behind, in which he had left a large variety of weapons ad information.


	6. Trip Down Memory Lane P2

Lady Alseroen walked on stage and turned to the crowd. "I hope this chapter tides you over until I next update."

After saying her piece she left the stage.

**Trip Down Memory Lane II**

A man was playing the fiddle near a crossroads, this man was hoping to get a little money from playing when a stranger appeared and said "I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too and if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due; I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, because I think I'm better than you."

The man looked at the stranger taking in his words and contemplating them, after a while the man decided to answer the stranger. "My names Johnny and it might be considered a sin but I' take you're dare and you're going to regret it because I'm the best there's ever been. But before we begin my I have the name of my competition?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, you may know my name its Crowley." The 'devil' replied.

And so they both played long into the night, in the end Johnny won the dare and received his golden fiddle, at the end Johnny took pity on Crowley and told him if he ever wanted to try again he was welcome to come back. The next day Johnny hid the golden fiddle in a place that no one would find it.

**FDFDFDFD**

Neah stared at Gods messiah wondering why God wanted so much death and destruction to happen. The messiah went by the name of Moses; Neah knew that there was a good reason as to why God had chosen someone that had been raised in a life of luxury to free the Hebrews from slavery, but it didn't matter if there was a good reason or not he had a job to fulfil.

Neah cast the spell that would lure Moses to climb the mountain. The day that the pastor gave in to the urge was when there was a storm; he reached halfway up the mountain before he took refuge in a cave in which there was a bush.

Moses sat near the entrance wondering why he had even started to climb the mountain in the first place. Suddenly the bush that was in the cave caught fire for no reason, Moses stared at said bush in surprise before a man stepped out of the flames and into the cave.

"You are Moses correct?" The strange man asked. Moses stared for a moment longer before nodding his head to show that the man was right.

"Good, that means that I don't have to continue my search any longer." The man said relived at the prospect.

"Why would you have been searching for me?" Moses asked before he added. "If I may be so bold as to enquire of course."

"You need not fear me, for we are on the same side and of the same opinion." The man said before he whispered. "I hope."

"And what is that opinion and side?" Moses asked, before he added "And can I have your name."

Neah thought for a minute, then he said "My name is Neah, the opinion is that the Hebrew should be free, and able to worship their God openly instead of in the shadows and in oppression, God sent me to find you because he felt that you were the right man to lead the Hebrews to safety."

Moses looked at Neah wondering why God would deem him worthy of such a task. "But I will need help I cannot do this on my own as I am nought but a simple shepherd!" Moses objected vehemently.

Neah sighed wondering what he had done in a past life to anger The Father of All enough to have him help a stubborn as a mule shepherd. After that day Neah and Moses became the best of friends anyone could hope to be, both did their duty and made sure that the Hebrews were freed, even if they sometimes disagreed with the methods that Their Lord demanded that they use, they stayed together all through life where one was the other was usually not far behind.

**FDFDFDFD**

He was an Angel that much he knew, but which angel was debatable as there was hundreds.

He walked into a house that he resided in; once through the door he saw what was a lounge, it had a fireplace embedded into one wall with a coffee table a bit away, the space between being the place that he liked to curl up in and read a book or do some paperwork that his other father demanded that he do all the while (for paperwork at least) using said table as a desk of sorts; a black leather sofa directly across from the fire place and two black leather armchairs (one of the best places to corner and convince one or both of his lovers to do what he wanted), on the floor was the softest and most comfortable golden carpet that he knew of, one wall was made entirely out of glass overlooking the Angelic portion of Heaven(they were one way so on the outside it was like looking into a mirror (**AN: **think of the windows from the police interrogation rooms) one wall was cover with a couple of bookcases full of books for pleasure reading, the other wall was devoted to a door that lead to the kitchen/dining room and millions of pictures of family and landscapes.

When he had walked in he spotted his two lovers sitting in the sofa each reading reports that they had been given by the Angles that worked under them. He sighed knowing that any previous plans he had to make his lovers stop work just did a very spectacular swan dive out the window, and oh look it added a couple of flips too.

His lovers must of heard his sigh as they looked up for a second and smiled at him he smiled a small smile back and went to make something to eat knowing that they had already eaten, he then proceeded to take his lunch to his study, he paused and surveyed the room for a minute taking in the familiar and comforting room, in the middle of it was a black desk that had been carved out of a tree from the land of the dead (the place where the dead went to await judgement.), behind it was a high backed dark emerald green leather chair (and by his Heavenly Father was that chair comfy), the walls were hidden by bookcases crammed with book upon book of the Laws of not only Heaven and Hell, but the Law of the Dead (his father had wanted him to study them as he sat on the Council when his other Father couldn't), the floor was covered by a crème carpet, behind the desk was a fireplace that only got lit at night and he was sure that his lovers wouldn't know, and on the chimney there was a picture of the most beautiful part of the Land of the Dead; he sat down at his desk and ate his dinner not at all happy that his plans had been destroyed so utterly that they were unrecognisable, he had originally planned to spend a nice romantic evening in front of the fire making love or just snuggled up to his Dom and Sub-Dom.

After he had finished eating he got to work on all the paperwork that he had to finish, yet he kept swearing by both of his Fathers and his Mother that the paperwork never ended, and he had a sneaking suspicion that his non Heavenly Father had him doing all the paperwork that pertained to his job.

Hours later both of his lovers knocked on his door and entered when he gave them permission, both stepped into his study but he didn't look up until he had completed the paper that he was going over, when he did he looked at both of the men that stood in his study.

The one on the left was tall at 6ft 5, blond hair and silver eyes full red lips, aristocratic features, he had an athletic build and was lightly muscled, his appearance was deceptive as he was extremely strong and he was fast, he had four sets of wings which were the colour of gold; he was what others called 'sex on legs'. The one on the right was shorter than the one on the left at 6ft 2, auburn hair and forest green eyes, aristocratic features and pale pink lips, and just like his friend on his left he had an athletic build with slight muscle but he was faster than he was strong; the others called him handsome. They were Lucifer, the Morning Star, and Gabriel, the Messenger of God, and both were his lovers.

"Are you coming to bed my love?" Lucifer asked as he moved closer to his desk.

He sighed yet again but he shook his head and said "No I cannot, I have too much work to do after the council meeting that I have just left." Really his excuse was a lie he was incensed that he could not follow through with the plans that he had been making for the last week.

Lucifer sighed but nodded moving back to Gabriel's side, but Gabriel wouldn't back down and give in this time like he had many other times and instead pushed the issue.

"Why won't you come to bed with us now? For the past week you have put work before sleep you eat, yes, but that's only when you are really hungry and there are times that you work in the field helping out your non Heavenly Fathers servants!" Gabriel said raising his voice a bit, and then asked in a small voice. "Have we done something wrong?"

He looked at Gabriel incredulously for a moment, taking in the worried look on their faces. "You haven't done anything wrong." He assured as he leaned back and allowed the mask that he wore 99% of the time to fall, letting Lucifer and Gabriel to see just how tired, stressed and frustrated he was, before saying. "Soon in the Land of the Dead a war will break out as it does every time a war on Earth does as the soldiers from opposite side die but continue to fight their enemy in death; me and other Reapers are making the appropriate preparations for the event but as always there is some idiot of a Reaper that thinks he knows more than the ones making the decisions, causing the Council to do more paperwork than normal."

Lucifer's and Gabriel's eyes widened at the mention of war, they had not known that one was due to happen so soon.

"Forgive me, I didn't know about that." Gabriel said regretting questioning his lover.

Hi eyes softened. "It's all right. I knew that you didn't know as the souls that knew of said war have yet to be judged." He assured, and then continued. "When the war starts I will have to go into the field, sit on the Council and do even more paperwork." He sighed, he didn't like what a war made him do, i.e. leave his lovers at home and camp in the wilderness moving from one battlefield to another collecting the souls of the fallen soldiers from both sides.

**FDFDFDFD**

It had been days since the attacks had started; Daichi had tried to save as many people as he had been able to, but he doubted that he had saved everyone in the town.

"Daichi where are we going?" his little sister asked.

"Were going somewhere safe, somewhere that we don't have to worry about being attacked." He replied after a moment of consideration.

It would be two years later that Daichi, one of two great Samurai's, dies defending his homeland from American Invasion.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walks out onto the stage. "Well I gave you this chapter so that I can buy some time to write chapter IV, please be patient as all is not lost, I just need time. So please don't kill me, instead just leave a review" with that the Lady left the stage to try and write the next chapter.


	7. A Fight & Admissions

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and face the crowd. "I'm sorry for not updating, I got stuck on the fight between Azrael and Gabriel, I kept writing then deleting it as I wasn't happy with it. So sorry for that." She said before she turned and left.

**Chapter IV**

It was dark when he woke up; he looked around to see if he could find out where exactly he was, as the last thing that he remembered was passing out under an onslaught of memories.

That thought made him pause and he thought over every memory, he gathered that he had a lot of names over the lives that he had lived, but one stood out the most and that one was Azrael. He wondered why it sounded right to be called that for a minute, before a memory came and showed him why, it was because it was his first name; he knew it would take a while to organise his mind, to have every memory in the right place on his mental time line that he would have to construct.

Due to the memories and the search for his first name, he hadn't realised that someone was holding his hand in a tight grip, as if they were afraid he would disappear. Azrael looked down at the one that was holding his hand and he froze.

He had not expected to find him, never mind that he hadn't expected getting dragged into the whole disagreement. But nevertheless he watched his Sub-Dom sleep knowing that when he woke up they were having a talk, not because Azrael wanted to mind you but because Gabriel would want to.

Too soon for Azrael's liking the sun rose and as a result some streamed into the window right onto the sleeping Angels face causing him to stir. Gabriel raised his head a bit and blinked a couple of time whilst looking around, it only took him a minute to see and recognise Azrael but when he did the Angel practically flew at him and enveloped him in a hug, muttering about never letting him go again and that he was never leaving his sight.

After a couple of minutes Gabriel withdrew and gave Azrael a glare.

"What happened to you?" Gabriel asked his Sub. "When you disappeared, me and Lucifer thought that you were dead." He continued in a whisper.

"Gabriel, I..." Azrael started then stopped, before he took in a deep breath and continued. "I never wanted to hurt you; I just couldn't take all of the fighting that was going on. I couldn't bear to see my family split over something so simple yet so complicated. I didn't want to have to reap the grace and souls of my dead brothers, I wouldn't of been able to bear it if it had been you or Lucifer the one that died so I fell willingly after talking to both of my fathers, they only agreed because they saw how much emotional pain I was in at the mare thought." Azrael explained, it had taken him a while to even find the right words but he didn't think that Gabriel accepted the explanation by the look on his face.

"So you left." Gabriel stated making Azrael nod hesitantly. "Why?"

Azrael looked at his Sub-Dom incredously. "I just told you why I left!" Azrael said.

"What did we do wrong? Yes you said that you wouldn't have been able to bear any of our brothers or sisters dying but you haven't told me what Luc and I did wrong." Gabriel said.

"What? You really think that you did something that made me want to fall?" Azrael asked, making Gabriel nod. "Both of you did nothing wrong! Why won't you accept that you have done nothing wrong?" Azrael asked.

"Because you wouldn't of fallen if we hadn't of done something wrong!" Gabriel shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"Fine1 Since you are obsessed with the thought that you did something wrong, the only wrong that was committed was not your fault! It was Michael's fault he made you too busy to spend some time with me, eventually I just stopped trying to set aside time to spend with both of you, because both of you were always working!" Azrael broke and finally ended up shouting.

Gabriel had frozen when he heard that they had done nothing wrong but put the work that Michael had given them before their Sub, who had eventually just continued working and probably had plenty of time to plan his fall. "Did you sleep during the time we were consumed by work?" he asked quietly dreading the answer.

"No I hardly slept. The only time that I slept was when I passed out from exhaustion, I only ate because Serinle stayed and watched me making sure that I ate every single bit of the meal that she delivered straight to my office." Azrael said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Azrael, please forgive me for putting my work before you I should have never of done that." Gabriel pleaded looking at the ground miserably as he finally comprehended that it was not his fault fully, most of the blame for Azrael disappearing was on Michael's shoulders, thought there was also a portion that lay on Fathers shoulders as he was the one to issue the order to love the Humans more than HIM.

Azrael sighed when he saw the posture that Gabriel had adopted; he hadn't meant to cause his Sub-Dom pain, but he had however inadvertently and that made him feel guilty. "Gabriel there is nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault that you had a lot of work piled onto you." Azrael whispered.

Gabriel looked at Azrael from under his eyelashes, taking in his expression and saw that Azrael truly didn't blame him or Lucifer.

"I Fell because I was tired of the fighting, tired of being pulled in two directions." Azrael said. "And not only that but Fate told me what would of happened had I not Fallen, I didn't want that to happen."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"You will just have to ask Fate that." Azrael said with a small smile.

Gabriel pouted, but stopped when Azrael leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, that caused him to smile. "What? No real kisses?" he asked.

Azrael smirked. "Nope, you have to earn them." He said.

Again Gabriel pouted. "I wish Lucifer was here, he could make you give us all the kisses we wanted." He said petulantly.

"Not true." Azrael said. "He just knew when to ask."

**FDFDFDFD**

Uriel had become a regular resident of the Heavenly Library in his search for a ritual or spell that would release the four horsemen and the seven sins to protect Azrael, then he spotted a book called _Rituals and Spells used after the Rebellion_ he knew that the eleven beings Azrael grace had created were sealed away after the Rebellion so he held high hopes that the book held the answer.

Three hours later, he found the answer, making him shoot out of his chair pumped his fist in the air and shouted "Eureka!" at the top of his lungs, that action garnered weird looks from the lower ranked Angels and a glare from the Angel of Libraries, to the later he gave a sheepish look and said "I just found the answer to one of my problems." And to the former he flared his grace a bit showing them that he was an Archangel.

The Angel of Libraries, Liaren, eyes lit up in understanding. "Then forgive me for glaring at you, you must have been searching for the answer a long time." She said.

"I ransacked not only my library but Azrael's, Gabriel's and Lucifer's as well, even if they aren't around they gave me permission to enter whenever I liked seeing as I used to hide in the library." Uriel explained.

"So the main Library was a last ditch effort?" Liaren asked, causing Uriel to nod. "Then I hope the answer that you have found is the correct one." Liaren continued.

"I hope so too." Uriel said as he cleaned the table that he had been using, putting the books on the correct shelves and organising the notes that he had taken on the things that had grabbed his attention.

"Oh! May I borrow this book?" Uriel asked as he held up the book for Liaren to see.

"Of course you can. It hold the answer that you have been looking for but make sure that it comes back in the same state that you took it in because Archangel or not I will hunt you down and make you pay if it's not in the same state." Liaren said seriously making Uriel gulp, he may be and Archangel but Liaren could scare even Michael.

**FDFDFDFD**

Death watched as his head Healer appeared in Heaven and told the Angels that Azrael was still alive, but not telling them where he was even if Serinle knew where Azrael was.

"You know you should just go and see him." Serinle said appearing out of thin air.

"I know I should but I can't. He won't be able to protect himself." Death began. "I'm waiting for the Angel Uriel to find a way to bring back the eleven beings that would protect him with everything they have." He finished.

"When he receives his grace he is going directly to his private room in the Hospital for a check-up." Serinle said before she smirked. "It's strange not having him in the Hospital every other day for one reason or another."

Death laughed at that but he couldn't deny the truth f that statement as Azrael had a bad habit of ending up in Hospital.

**FDFDFDFD**

Magic watched with a smile as her son and his Sub-Dom cleared the air a bit between them, she turned her gaze to Uriel the Angel that she had chosen to protect her son and she couldn't help but feeling pleased at the dedication that he had to Azrael's protection.

"You know Death and God should need to know that you interfered in Azrael's birth." A voice said from behind her, her head snapped in the direction of the voice fast enough to give any mortal whiplash.

It was Life, he stood there looking for all the world that he hadn't given one of the most dangerous Primals a heart attack.

"Don't do that Life!" Magic said before she turned back to watching Uriel prepare to unleash the Humans worst nightmares, all to protect his brother. "And I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Right. You said that the last time you interfered and you never told the Ruler of the Pure world or the other Primals what you did." Life said derisively.

"I didn't do anything that would have endangered that world!" Magic argued back.

Life just looked at her before he shook his head. "What you did could had the same chances to destroy the world as it did to save it." He said softly.

Magic sighed "I know." She said. "It wasn't my intention to endanger the world. I could have let the one that I gave the power to alone and that would have condemned the world but I guided them to ensure that that didn't happen"

Life looked at her. "I didn't know that." He began slowly. "In fact all we know was that you gave one the power but we never knew that you guided them down the right path."

Magic laughed. "Not many know what I do for the worlds, Azrael understands the balance that exists in each world he understand that there must always be light and dark, life and death, order and chaos for every world to work perfectly." She paused. "Or at least as perfectly as something can be." She whispered but Life still heard her.

"Forgive me for assuming things, you never do things without a good reason." He said as he moved closer to the other Primal and looked over her shoulder to see into the pool at her feet.

"So you chose the one that knew that Azrael was your son." He observed.

"He was the best choice. Azrael's Dom's memories were messed with, he cannot change what has happened until he regains his grace, but its location is still hidden from him." Magic said as she looked at the tree that held her sons grace.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen appears again but this time out of a portal. "If you lot can wait for four days before I start writing again then I think I'll have two chapters ready by the end of next Sunday, please note that I don't mean this Sunday so don't ask." With that she turns to the newly opened portal and stepped through into a dark pyramid that was in the AVP universe.


	8. Orders, Releasing and Horsemen

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and turned to face the crowed. "Apologies for not updating, right now I have a period where there are no exams that I need to study for intensively, so here is the long awaited chapter. I basically just wrote this all today from 2 pm until now which is..." She looked at her phone, "9:31 pm. Hope you enjoy it."

With that she made a hasty escape to another dimension, so that she could update another story. Then she appeared again "Its 8:29 am the next day, thanks for pointing out the errors, please continue to do so and tell me which word it is and how it's spelt correctly. Thank you again." with that said she quickly left again.

**Chapter V**

Uriel checked the list of ingredients for the umpteenth time, making sure that he had the right ones. He looked at the drawing as he grabbed the chalk, he nodded then he grabbed the book and began tracing the lines that he needed for the ritual.

"This had better work. I hate the fact that Azrael is unprotected." He muttered as he worked. Next he began mixing the ingredients, making a watery solution that he placed in the very centre of the chalk drawing.

"Right, now for the incantation." He said as he read it in the book. "Is this how Az always feels when he does a ritual?" Uriel asked out loud, feeling self-conscious. "Because if it is then I don't know how he stands it."

"Konei tukua e ahau te Wha nga mea o te pouri, me nga mea Whitu o te hara i to ratou whare herehere ki te mahi ki to ratou Kaiwhakaako, e toku teina, Azrael te anahera o te mate, me te Magic. Kia murua ratou mo ta ratou e mea ai, kahore hes aroaro ki te ata ia ratou." Uriel chanted.

At the entrances to the prisons of the Seven Sins and the Four Horsemen doorways appeared out of thin a, the aforementioned being looked at the doors that had appeared before they moved and stepped out, creating their own vessels as they exited their prisons.

"We shall find you Master, and may the Primals help those that have harmed you." They said at the same time but they where miles apart.

**FDFDFDFD**

Azrael shot up out of bed as he felt the wave of power that had passed over the house. After he and Gabriel had talked a bit more both had gone to bed with Gabriel sleeping with the Death Angel, not willing to let Azrael out of his sight.

Gabriel stirred and sat up. "what's wrong Az?" He questioned.

"I don't exactly know, a wave of power just passed through the house but it had no ill intentions." He said before a shiver went down his spine making him look around cautiously. "And I think that someone was just talking about me and not in a friendly way."

"Does it involve a hospital?" Gabriel asked with a bit of mirth in his voice.

Azrael turned and glared at his mate. "Yes it most likely does, and watch it we just found each other and you're already cruising for the couch." Azrael said.

Gabriel nodded quickly, there was no way he was going to be booted onto the couch before Lucifer, he would wait until the Dom had been kicked out before he went and did something to warrant the same punishment, he just wanted the satisfaction of lasting longer than the other.

The next morning Azrael was in the kitchen cooking, whilst Gabriel was sitting at the island in the middle drinking a cup of coffee, when Sam and Dean walked in.

"So what's for breakfast?" Dean asked as he sat down opposite Gabriel.

"Full English." Azrael replied as he checked the bacon.

Gabriel watched as his Sub navigated the kitchen expertly, he smiled as he remembered the taste of some of the dishes that he had cooked for him and Lucifer, they were all delicious. He didn't care if some thought that it was disgusting eating recipes that had their origins in Death's realm, they were so good that he didn't care, nor did Lucifer.

Sam and Dean watched Gabriel as he stared at Azrael entranced, they glanced at each other.

"Dude, he's whipped." Dean muttered to his brother lowly, Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thought I wonder who's the one that has the most control over the relationship." Sam asked Dean, who shrugged.

**FDFDFDFD**

Michael glanced up as Castiel entered his office, personally he didn't know what to think of this particular Seraph, but he knew that if there was one Angel that Azrael would accept into the admittedly small Archangel ranks this would be one of the Angels that would get the hono, whilst others like Zachariah would be put down immediately, they didn't need his ego getting g any bigger than it was at the very moment.

"Archangel Michael." Castiel greeted bowing his head.

Michael just looked at the angel with a raised eyebrow, he knew that Castiel was normally quiet and rarely got involved in anything and this showed that the matter was at least semi-important.

"Yes Seraph Castiel? What do you need?" He questioned as he sat back after he had closed the folder on his desk so that the other occupant of the room wouldn't be able to see the contents.

"When is the Archangel Azrael scheduled to come back? I heard the news and I was curious, and if I may state there are several others that are as curious about that as well." Castiel asked respectfully.

Michael sighed. "He will return when he's ready, I suspect that he will be dragged to Death's Realm before he will be allowed to come here." He said as he looked out of the window.

Castiel nodded, he then looked around the other Angels office and saw that it was a bit disorganized.

"The Demons not being cooperative?" the Seraph asked.

Michael laughed. "No they are not, it seems that they knew about Azrael's return before we did, as Alistair has ignored any of my attempts to set up a meeting, with the excuse that he had other more important things to do." He stated." Now I know that was code to say 'Sorry can't meet right now I'm too busy watching Azrael live a human life, to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.'" Michael continued after a second of thought.

Castiel smiled a bit as the Archangel relaxed, he was happy that the higher Angels trusted him enough to relax around him. "It was amusing watching you get pissed off when a messenger demon came and told you that Alistair was currently unavailable." He said with amusement. "Those times were always funny." Castiel admitted.

"I'm glad that my tantrums were amusing to some." Michael said derisively. "When Dean Winchester makes a deal you will raise him form perdition, after that I want you to stick around and watched Azrael.

Castiel nodded. "What do I say when he accuses me of staying on that fact that you don't have faith in his abilities to take care of himself?" the Seraph asked.

"Tell him that I do have faith in his abilities to defend himself but that I worry since he doesn't have his Grace currently." Michael responded as he turned back to the Angel.

**FDFDFDFD**

The Horsemen Death looked at his three brothers War, Famine and Conquest; they had been released by someone close to their Master. But the question was who.

They knew that it could have been Lucifer but he was currently looked up in his prison, punishing himself for the belief that he had failed their Master, Gabriel probably as they currently had no idea where he was, but he was clearly somewhere that was not Heaven or Hell.

Uriel their Masters confidant and friend was a likely candidate as he had access to one of three books that had several rituals that one could use to free them, but then again he was a rule abiding Angel he wouldn't release them unless his orders had him out of options.

Then there were the ones that were in the Primal Death's Realm, but there the knowledge was public knowledge, and no one would dare do it unless it was beneficial to the Primal s wishes or it was done with the intention of protecting his son Azrael.

Really there were many that would do the deed but there were a variety of reasons that they were struck of the list.

"Let's focus on finding Master Azrael, and leave the 'who let us out' for latter." Conquest said as he turned and moved to the white Bugatti Veyron that his stead had taken the form of.

The others glanced at each other as Conquest walked away.

"He does have a point. Master Azrael does take priority." Famine reasoned, making the other nod.

"Then let's split up and find him." War said as he moved to his red '65 Ford Mustang Fastback.

Famine got into his car, a black Cadillac Escalade, before he turned back to the others. "Once one of us finds Master send out a signal and we will make our way to their location." He said before he turned and drove off.

"Well I'll head to Rivers Pass, Colorado and see if I can catch the Masters attention." War said as he got into his car.

"I'll keep an eye on the angel to make sure that they don't interfere." Death said as he got into his pale white 1959 Cadillac Series 62 coupe, after that the ones still present separated and began their own search.

**FDFDFDFD**

Azrael hummed as he did the paperwork that his Padre, Death, had sent him. He couldn't believe that even without his grace he still had to do paperwork, this was so not in the deal.

He thought that when he had fallen that he wouldn't have to do paperwork when he remembered but apparently his Padre hated doing paperwork as much as every mortal and immortal being in the universe.

"I can't believe that Death just sent you some paperwork without checking to see if you were fine with doing the work." Gabriel said as he watched Azrael make his way through the paperwork at a steady pace.

Azrael sighed. "He knew that I would have said no if he had asked, as all I want to do is catch up with you and tell you about the lives that I have lead." He replied as he sat back and ran his hand through his hair with his eyes closed. "I'm so getting back at him for this as I don't remember agreeing to do paperwork once I remembered." He grumbled.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you fell willingly and made it apart of the agreement." Gabriel retorted in amusement.

Azrael shot his Sub-Dom a look." Oh yeah laugh it up. I'll be the one laughing when Michael heaps so much paperwork on you that you won't be able to carry it without using magic to make it feather light." He retorted hotly as he git back to work.

"Now, now Emerara Mate there's no need to be so cruel." Gabriel said as he regretted saying anything, he knew that if Lucifer had been there he would have been laughing at his misfortune.

"Oh and why's that you were practically rubbing the fact that you don't have to do paperwork in my face!" Azrael said, you could tell that his temper was begging to flare.

"No I wasn't all I was doing was pointing out the flaws in the agreement between you and your Fathers." Gabriel responded quickly.

Sam and Dean watched as Azrael glared at Gabriel.

"Nice save!" Dean whistled, gaining Azrael's attention making Gabriel wince.

"And you!" Azrael exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing eavesdropping on other peoples conversations!" Azrael yelled at Dean before he turned to Sam. "And I thought you had enough common sense to not eavesdrop, obviously your brothers behavior is rubbing off on you!"

"Hey I came to make sure that Dean didn't do anything stupid!" Sam defended himself, at the same time interrupting Azrael, the youngest Winchester saw that the man was stressed.

Azrael looked at Sam before he sighed. "Sorry guys that wave of power seems to have affected me more than I thought, I'm not normally this high strung." He apologized looking down at the floor.

Translation:

Konei tukua e ahau te Wha nga mea o te pouri, me nga mea Whitu o te hara i to ratou whare herehere ki te mahi ki to ratou Kaiwhakaako, e toku teina, Azreal te anahera o te mate, me te Magic. Kia murua ratou mo ta ratou e mea ai, kahore hes aroaro ki te ata ia ratou = I hereby release the Four creatures of darkness and the Seven beings of sin from their prison to serve their Master, my brother, Azrael the Angel of Death and Magic. May they be forgiven for what they did without he's presence to calm them.

Emerara Mate = Emerald Death (Maori)


	9. Sins and a Prank

**Chapter VI**

Blue eyes looked around at the walls of the cage that he was in; he hated the fact that he was trapped and that he could not avenge his lover. At that thought he snarled.

_Those humans will pay for killing Azrael._ Lucifer thought as he glared at the wall. _ When I get out they will pay._

The screams that sounded from outside of his cage intensified for a moment in response to his anger and hate.

**FDFDFDFD**

On Earth in a ghost town located somewhere in America, a tall blonde of 5ft 10 walked into an abandoned bar, she moved to the bar and hopped up onto the counter where she sat crossed legged; she glanced behind her at the shelves and saw that there was a full bottle of alcohol, she made a gesture with her hand and the bottle flew into it, but before she could open the bottle the door that lead to the storage creaked open.

"Ah! Lust so nice to see you." A male voice said drawing her attention, the man was around 5ft 7, had brown hair, dark brown eyes, sharp features, and full red lips, he wore a pair of khaki trousers a white button up t-shirt and a pair of brown dress shoes.

"Sloth." Lust said as she bowed her head in greeting. "How does it feel to be free?" she asked as she opened the bottle and poured some into the two glasses that Sloth had summoned.

"It feels great." Sloth replied before taking a sip of the liquor and hummed in appreciation. "You have a good taste in liquors Lust." He complemented, making Lust smirk.

"Of course I have good taste. My taste in spirits was inherited from our Father and Master." She said with pride.

"Watch out Lust your coming into my territory." Another voice came from the top floor of the voice, Lust glared at the new comer.

"I don't care. I'm proud to be one of Master Azrael's creations and daughters." She retorted.

"You have a point there we are all proud of that." The man said. Pride was 5ft 6, had black hair, proud blue eyes, sharp features and light red lips, he wore black trousers a dark red button up t-shirt and a pair of converse.

Lust just smiled in triumph before sighing unhappily as she poured another glass of the old spirit. "You better enjoy that as this was the only bottle that I've found of the stuff." She said as she handed the glass to her brother, who nodded in recognition.

"No need to worry!" A voice piped up from the hole in the floor. "I found a lot more of it down here!"

The three sins spun around to face the one that had spoken and found a man that was 5ft 3 with short blond hair, light blue eyes, pale red pink lips and soft features, he wore a pair of light blue jeans, a light grey t-shirt and a pair of white trainers; he was very rounded at the middle. Lust, Pride and Sloth glanced at each other for a moment before they turned back to their brother.

"Greed." Sloth greeted with a nod.

"When in the name of our Creator did you get here?!" Lust exclaimed. "I could swear that I arrived first!" she continued exasperated as she looked around the run down bar. The three men gust shook their heads.

"You did arrive first but you're the only one that used the door." Pride placated, Lust turned to face him with a glare.

"And this is why it's a bad idea for us to get together." A female voice interrupted. "We fight like little children."

The four turned to the door and saw a woman that was 5ft 8, long black hair, bright red eyes, dark red lips and aristocratic features; she wore a black knee length dress with red high heeled boots

"Wrath! Thank Azrael that you've arrived!" Lust exclaimed, Wrath just smiled at the only other female sin that was present.

"When will Envy arrive?" Wrath asked.

"She will get here last as is her custom." Pride replied dismissively.

"Really I can't believe that she is even our sister." All of the five that had been there for a while turned and saw a man that was 5ft 8 with dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, full red lips and chubby features, he wore dark brown slacks, a green t-shirt that was doing its best to cover the man's chubby torso and a pair of white trainers.

"For Azrael's sake! Would you lot start to use the fucking door! I swear if our Master was here you would use it but you don't!" Lust yelled exasperated. "The only reason I use it so that when I go to meet with our Master and Creator I don't forget to use it! For all you know he could be locked in certain activities with his mates!" she continued to berate them.

The sins present turned a little green at the thought of the 'activities' that their Master would engage in with his mates, well everyone but Lust turned a little green.

A sigh was heard from the door, making them turn to see a woman that was 5ft 10 had green streaked black long hair, bright red lips, sharp features and bright green eyes, she wore a knee length dress and black high heels.

"Lust is right I'm saddened at the fact that none of you respect us, if you can't respect your siblings, how can you respect Master?" She asked. "The answer is you can't."

"Envy! Come sit I saved you a spot!" Lust exclaimed as she gestured to the stall that she had kept free, glaring at any of the other Sins if they tried to sit there.

Envy nodded in thanks as she sat down and threw back the shot that had been placed in front of her immediately, relishing in the small burn that it caused as it traveled down her throat.

"So we have been released for a reason that we don't know and we have no idea if our Master even remembers his time as an Angel and the reason why he fell." Wrath said starting the meeting.

"Actually we aren't the only ones that were released." Envy said as she threw another shot back. "The Horses Four have been released and they know why, if we want answers then we have to ask them." She reported. The Horses Four were how the Sins referred to the Four Horsemen, they hated the fact that they had to share their Masters attention with more than the Seven of them.

"So our best course of action is to find the Ponies and get the reason why we released before forming any sort of plan." Sloth said as sipped from the tumbler that he had managed to get greed to summon for him.

His statement was greeted with looks of disdain, hate and reluctance.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Lust called out as she hopped down from the bar. "It can't be that hard to find Four Ponies." She continued before she walked out of the abandoned bar.

The others looked at each other for a minute, Envy sighed and followed her sister Wrath followed a minute later; once the females had departed the male Sins sighed and shrugged their shoulders before they left to find the Four Horsemen.

**FDFDFDFD**

Azrael tried to hide a laugh as he watched Gabriel sneak into the Winchester brother's room with a can of shush cream, gaffer tape, string and a waxing kit. He could guess what his Sub-Dom was about to do and couldn't wait to see the fall out.

After the wave of power that had surged through the house, he had started a prank war between the brothers and Gabriel with the hope that they would get past the tasteless pranks that Gabriel had inflicted on them, it was slow going but it was providing the results that he had desired to see.

Azrael shook his head as his shoulders shook with silent laughter as he went back to bed, he had gotten up because he had wanted to see what prank would come next.

The next morning to yells were heard from the brother's rooms as they finally felt the pain from whatever waxing that they had undergone, and the fact that they were probably stuck to the ceiling by the liberal use of string and gaffer tape, let's not forget the fact that they were also likely covered in shush cream from head to toe.

"GABRIEL! YOU'RE A DEAD ANGEL!" The brothers practically screamed in their rage.

"Don't kill my mate will you!" Azrael yelled back. "Punish him as you will but death is not an option! I'm too attached to him"

"Fine then he won't die, he will just regret what he has done." Dean called back.

"Um, Dean?" Sam called to his brother. "We can start planning the Tricksters demise as soon as we get down from here." The younger brother reasoned.

"Is that shush cream in our closets and duffel bags?!" Dean yelled.

There was silence for a moment before Azrael heard a whimper.

"Never mind the clothes." Sam whimpered. "Look at what he did to my laptop."

At hearing that Azrael froze before he turned to stare at his till sleeping mate in wonder and incredulity, he was still asleep even after the brothers had yelled their loudest, then he sighed and wished that Lucifer was there with him so that they could debate the possible forms that the retaliation would take.

He sighed as he made his way to the table in the kitchen and sat down to do some paperwork that his Papa had dumped on him without allowing him to protest, Azrael knew that he would get back at his Father for this.

Seven hours later Gabriel was still asleep in bed when two thumps were heard from the Winchester brother's room, Azrael didn't even bother to glance up he just ignored everything that was about to happen so that he couldn't be blamed for anything but that thought went flying out the window whilst doing aerial tricks when the Winchester's entered the kitchen loudly making him look up.

When he saw the state of the brothers he laughed, his guess had been right they were covered in a liberal amount of shush cream, you could also see what was left of the gaffer tape that had been used to stick them to the ceiling, there was some string sticking out from various places on their outfit.

Azrael had never laughed so hard in this life, he just couldn't stop at some point he ended up on the floor holding his sides as they were hurting from the force of his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Dean said as he scowled, the only response that he got from the still graceless Angel was more laughter.

A moment later he managed to calm himself but barely, half an hour later Gabriel stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, he ignored the glares that the Winchester brother's were directing at him as he walked passed Azrael, who was shaking in silent laughter, and kissed him on his forehead and went to the counter and started to make some hot chocolate.

Once done he turned and took a sip from the cup before he noticed the glares.

"What?" he asked in wide eyed innocence.

Azrael couldn't help it, he just broke and laughed again, his mirth doubled as the brother's still hadn't changed out of their destroyed outfit combined with the look on his Sub-Dom's face.

**FDFDFDFD**

Uriel watched as his brother laughed at the prank that his mate had pulled and the look on said mates face.

"He really is having too much fun with the prank war that he started isn't he?" Magic asked from behind him, startling the Angel.

Uriel bowed to the Primal briefly, before he turned and watched as his brother continued to laugh, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the prank that Gabriel had played.

"Be that as it may, he deserves to laugh and besides he's doing it so that the relationship between the Brother's and his Sub-Dom gets better." Uriel replied.

Magic just watched as her son calmed down and saw that he couldn't stop his mirth totally as the occasional chuckle escaped.

"You are right." Magic sighed. "How are the Four and the Seven doing?"

"Well the Four seem to have a good idea of why they were released, but the Seven…" Uriel trailed of as he shook his head. "The Seven haven't got a clue, at least they are willing to see if the Four have any idea as to why." Uriel commented.

Magic nodded her head as she watched her son try and concentrate on the paperwork that Death had unfairly dumped on their son as the brothers and his Sub-Dom fought about the prank in the same room as he was working in.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walked out onto the stage and faced the gathered crowed.

"I'm sorry to say that this will be the last update that I will be publishing for a while, when I do I hope to have two chapters already written and ready to be published." She said as she stealthily slipped the One Ring out of her pocket. "I hope that you will forgive any absences that have happened."

With that she put the ring on and fled the room avoiding all of the projectiles that the crowd sent her way.


	10. Answered prayer and Mexican stand offish

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage with a radiant smile as she dodges a One Ring seeking missile launched by one of the readers. "I finally finished the second chapter! In that chapter I have set up chapter IX so I know what I need to write in it, i hope you have patients to spare to wait for it!"

With that she turned and hurried off the stage.

**Chapter VII**

Lucifer glared out of the bars of his cage, he hated the fact that he wasn't on Earth making the humans pay for killing his beloved Sub, but he guessed that being trapped did have some uses. It gave one time to think and plan, go over the details thoroughly and make millions of back up plans for the plans that he had made and also some for said back up plans.

Once he was done with the worthless humans he would finally rest and mourn Azrael's death, he wondered where Gabriel was and what he was doing, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he was of somewhere mourning for their Sub.

He also wondered if his Sub had been reincarnated as a human and if his grace was locked into some object by the humans, but he doubted that as the humans were a power hungry sort that couldn't be reasoned with.

It didn't matter he would still make them pay for killing Azrael, even if he was reincarnated, that wouldn't stop him from presenting an empty world for his Sub to shape into whatever he wanted it to become, but that was only if he was reincarnated.

**FDFDFDFD**

God watched as Azrael worked with thinly veiled amusement at the Archangel's methods to get the brothers and his Sub-Dom to work together. He didn't turn when a Daemon appeared behind him, nor when said being came closer to take a look at what was entertaining him so.

"He's having fun."Alistair said after he had been observing the Angel that they both loved. "Even if his Papa gave him a huge pile of paper work to work through."

"That is true." God said, before he turned and gave the Daemon a look.

"What?" Alistair asked when he saw the look that he was getting from the other being.

"I see that you are ignoring the summons that Michael keeps on sending." God said. "His reaction still amuses me."

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise and apprehension, he hadn't expected God to keep an eye what was happening between Heaven and Hell.

"Well I've been busy every time he has asked for a meeting." Alistair replied the unasked question as calmly as he could.

"Busy?" God asked as he raised an eyebrow. "With what? Watching your favorite Angel?"

Alistair blushed a bit, he may be the lead torturer in Hell and the leader of the other Daemons but when it came down to God asking the questions you would be surprised at how easy He could make even the most twisted feel embarrassed, the only other with the ability was Azrael.

"Well, he needs someone to look out for him." Alistair said. "Besides throughout this life there have been a lot of souls that have condemned themselves to a couple centuries on my personal rack for what they did to him."

God shock his head at the fact that the leader of Daemons was overprotective of an Angel and an Archangel at that.

"Well at least I know where your loyalties lie." God said as he turned back to observe his son.

"Oh and where would that be?" Alistair questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"They lie with Azrael." God replied without even turning to look at the Daemon.

Alistair just shrugged. "He had my loyalty the first time that we spoke, he's smart and knows more about the cosmic balance than any of the other Angels, which I would like to point out some are a bunch of stuck up assholes."

God threw the Daemon a look. "They are still my children, even if I happen to agree with you."

"HA! So you don't deny it!" Alistair crowed in delight.

God just sighed in exasperation.

**FDFDFDFD**

Far away from civilization in a forest that had yet to be touched by civilization, nor will it ever be if the one that created it had any say in the matter.

In the very center of the forest was a clearing in which grew the great Silaren tree, at this tree all of the animals that had been created by Azrael's grace gathered, they had prepared themselves to protect the tree that held the Grace of the one that had created them.

They had a silent understanding that they wouldn't attack each other, their creator and his Grace came first and the spats between them came second.

**FDFDFDFD**

Azrael twitched.

He was starting to get annoyed with his Sub-Dom and the brothers fighting, he could hardly concentrate on the paperwork that his Papa had dumped on him.

"SILENCE!" Azrael screamed when he couldn't take the fighting anymore, the scream echoed through the house silencing anyone that was talking. "I'm trying to work and you lot are distracting me."

Gabriel, Dean and Sam eyed Azrael warily. Gabriel knew that his Sub had no problem getting back at them if it came to it, he knew that the brothers would get off with only a warning whilst he on the other hand was sure to get kicked onto the couch. This thought made him turn and glare at the brothers, swearing that if he did get the couch they would know his displeasure intimately.

Sam glanced at the Archangel that he and his brother had been fighting with and saw the glare that he was directing at them, making him flinch. Sam was resolved to make sure that he and his brother were the ones to bear the full punishment as they had started the fight in the first place.

Dean had tensed when Azrael had screamed he knew that he was in the shit now but he would be damned if he didn't take the pesky Archangel/trickster with him if he fell, but that went out of the window when he saw the look on his brothers face and nearly groaned out loud.

"Azrael I'm sorry if our fight made you unable to concentrate, but it wasn't Gabriel's fault my brother and I started it knowing full well that you were doing paperwork." Sam said before anyone could speak.

Azrael just stared at Sam in curious manner, wondering what his motives were, and then he glanced at Gabriel and Dean. Gabriel was glaring at the brothers whilst Dean looked as if he could actually kill his younger brother.

"And why would you take the blame from Gabriel's shoulders?" Azrael asked as he sat back in his chair. Right at this moment he was in his 'Ruler of the armies of the Dead, Son of the Primal's Death and Magic' persona, which meant that authority and power were flowing from him in slow but steady waves.

Gabriel really wished that Lucifer was with them as he could go for a bit of 'hibernation' with both of his mates. _Damn and to think I managed to abstain for this long._ Gabriel thought as he watched his mate with lust filled eyes.

The Winchester brothers then noticed the absent mind of the Archangel that they were trying to make sure didn't get punished, when they saw that look in his eyes both steeped away and to the side giving him a semi-clear path to the temporarily Graceless Angel that was sitting behind the table.

"I think it would be a good time to leave." Dean whispered to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"You're not leaving yet." Azrael said. "Gabriel whatever your thinking will have to wait until the last of the trio is here."

Gabriel pouted at that, he hadn't had any loving for a very long time. But then again what the Sub said is what the Sub would get; even if that meant that he had to have a chronic case of blue balls, he just prayed that Lucifer would hurry up and get out of that cage.

Sam and Dean just froze where they stood, they had started to walk stealthily towards the nearest door but obviously they hadn't been quite enough. Both turned to the irritated graceless Archangel cautiously.

"Whilst I think that you are brave trying to take the blame for starting the fight it was partially Gabriel's fault as he was the one that pranked you, Gabriel I have to admit that the prank was amusing but you could have done it when I wasn't working like over the weekend." Azrael said sighing.

The door banged open at that moment making them jump and turn towards the origin of the sound, a minute passed as they waited in tense silence to see who it was that had just come through the front door.

"Are ya idjits going to help me or what?" the voice of Bobby Singer rang through the house, relaxing its occupants a touch. Sam looked at Dean, who looked at Azrael, who looked at Gabriel, who in turn turned to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked when he noticed that the Archangel was looking at him.

"Go and find out whether or not it's really Singer." Gabriel stated simply.

"There's no way that I'm doing that! Dean can do it!" Sam protested, causing Dean to turn to his brother in disbelief.

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be the Trickster?" the eldest Winchester asked.

"Well it can't be me as I have no idea on how he normally acts and I'd rather stay with Az." Gabriel answered.

"Ditto but I'd rather stay with Gabriel." Azrael said as he crossed his arms.

"You're the elder brother, which means you have to protect me, i.e. you always get to go first." Sam said. Gabriel and Azrael glanced at each other and shrugged, the younger Winchester's logic was pretty sound.

Dean huffed before he turned and walked into the hallway.

"Hello Bobby!" Dean said with a ton of false cheer. "How's everything going?"

"Just help me ya idjit." Bobby grumbled. A moment later the sound of water and salt hitting skin rang out, for another moment there was no noise before. "DEAN!" Dean ran into the dining room and jumped behind Azrael's chair.

"Yep he's normal." Dean said once he was hiding behind the graceless Archangel.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Azrael asked.

"Umm" Dean said. "Because Gabriel won't let anyone with mal-intent anywhere near you?" At that Azrael paused before he took in the protective stance that said Archangel had in front of him.

"Point." Azrael conceded.

**FDFDFDFD**

"I hate this." War grumbled as he sat on his steed that had taken the form of a car.

"You're not the only one War." Pestilence, i.e. Conquest, rebuked.

"Where are the Seven Idiots? They should be here by now!" Famine complained.

"Patients brothers. I already have the general location that our Master is in, let's find out what the Seven want and continue our search." Death reasoned as he leaned against his car.

"Alright, but if they aren't here in five minutes, I'm going to hunt them down and give them a lesson on being on time when one calls a meeting." Famine ranted as he opened the door to his car and sat in the seat.

_Fathers of my father please bless me with sufficient patients to wait for the Seven, I fear that I'm in danger of killing the only agreeable siblings that I have._ Death prayed as he looked to the sky, hoping beyond hope that his prayer was answered and he had enough patients.

**FDFDFDFD**

God looked at the son of Azrael as he prayed and saw his predicament, in his desperation he had prayed to not only him but the Primal of Death as well.

God hummed in thought before he decided that the reason for the prayer wasn't that big nor was the gift that he was asking for, so he blessed that Horseman of Death with a little bit more of patients.

_Now it's up to you Primal of Death._ God thought as he watched the Four just sit there, Death was waiting as patiently as he could, Famine sat in his car playing a game online, War was looking through 'History of War: Armaments', whilst Pestilence listened to some music.

**FDFDFDFD**

The Primal of Death froze as he heard the prayer of the son of his son and considered t for a moment, ignoring the gathering of the Primal's that was going on around him, they never talked about anything that was of interest.

_He deserves it for what he has had to go through. _The Primal thought.

"Mort!" Order called and continued when the other Primal gave no answer. "Are you even paying attention to this gathering?"

Mort just sighed as he turned some of his attention back to the gathering.

**FDFDFDFD**

Lady Alseroen walked onto the stage and looked at the crowed.

"Hello all! I finally manage to update! The reason for not updating was that I went on holiday and I spent it looking for a bit more inspiration. Right I'd like to say that from now on the Primal of Death will be called Mort whilst the Horseman will be Death, alright? Please remember that."

With that Alseroen walked off stage to go and continued writing the next chapter.


	11. Attempts at playing nice

The screen flickered into life and Lady Alseroen appeared on it

"Hello all! I'm calling you from my bunker, to say that I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I had rereading it." Alseroen said with a bright smile. "I found it hilarious as I wrote it and I still find it hilarious. For status updates check my profile. So enjoy!"

With that the screen went dark and the crowed settled in to watch the show.

**Chapter VIII**

Lust frown as she approached the location that the Four Horsemen were at, she knew that her siblings didn't understand that Master Azrael didn't play favorites. She also knew that he knew about them on a subconscious level.

She looked up and saw that she had arrived, the Four were all doing various things to keep themselves amused.

"Greetings." Lust said with a small courtesy. "I see that I'm the first of the Seven to arrive, as always."

"That you are." The one that was leaning against a pale white car said. "But we will have to wait until your siblings are here."

Lust nodded her head with a sigh, sometimes she hated her siblings; they never seemed to be able to get to places on time no matter who called the meeting. It really annoyed her to no end at the amount of time she wasted waiting on them.

"Well that is nice of you at least." Greed said as he appeared with Pride and Sloth. Making Lust roll her eyes at the sarcasm that she heard in her brother's voice.

"Behave brother." Envy chastised as she walked towards Lust with Wrath, both of them had a bag on their back that they set on the ground and spread out a picnic blanket on which the three females sat on and poured out three glasses of whisky from hundreds of years ago.

"But sister!" Pride started to say but stopped at the looks that he was receiving from the three females. He knew better than to anger his sisters, it was a lot healthier keeping them happy than pissing them off.

They waited for all of the other Sins to get there before they started to talk.

"So why has this meeting been called?" War asked boredly.

"We asked to meet with the four of you to hopefully know the reason for our release." Lust said diplomatically, she was the one that could control her emotions the best out of all of the Sin's.

Death looked at the Sins and saw that the genuinely had no idea why they had been released, making him sigh. It was his duty as the Sins brother to keep them in the loop.

"We were released to find and watch over our Lord, Master, Creator and Father Azrael, we have already started to search for him." Death said. "I think that we should agree to let the other group know if we find him."

They all agreed with what Death said even if they didn't like it.

**FDFDFDFD**

Alistair walked through Hell, every Daemon that he passed saluted him and gave him a wide berth, they liked him for how he ruled and they feared him. No Daemon would cross him, none had the right amount of insanity to do that, yet.

He sighed subtly, tired of the amount of stress that he had been under since Azrael had fallen, really some would think that once the one that had distracted you so had disappeared you would have more time to work. Those beings would need to be tortured, as they didn't understand that if someone you cared for disappeared then you would worry, no matter if you knew that they were fine you still worried until you saw them with your own two eyes.

Alistair arrived at his quarters in Hell, he moved to the liquor cabinet grabbed a random bottle of the strongest that he had in the cabinet and poured himself a generous helping he shot it back a second after he had poured it, he then poured another this time he took it to the armchair that he had next to the fireplace that had a fire burning inside.

He sat and watched the flames contemplating his favourite Angel's past lives, he had been quick to connect the so called dots and the fact that certain souls never came to him or Heaven; it seemed like Azrael had lived several productive lives contributing a lot to the Human's whether he was at the top of the social ladder, had climbed it or been at the bottom with the majority of the population in the past.

He had a feeling that the wave of power was caused by Uriel, who was a great friend of Azrael, he had also gone to Death's Realm several times with the Angel. He had probably done something that would benefit Azrael, Uriel always seemed to be overprotective of the elder Angel and he ignored the fact that Azrael could protect himself.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he got up and moved to the door, once there he opened it scowling at the daemon on the other side, he really couldn't be bothered to do anything.

"What?" Alistair barked at the one on the other side of the door.

"Lord Alistair." The daemon said and gave him a bow. "We just went to check on the cages that contained the Four Horsemen, when we got there we found all four cages empty with the doors to Earth wide open." The daemon reported.

Alistair's scowl deepened. _Why am I forced to deal with idiots?_ He thought. _ Oh that's right, Azrael always says that idiots have a use no matter how obscure said use was at times._

"What of the Sin's cages?" he demanded.

"We have several other daemons that are checking on them now." The daemon reported.

_At least it was the guards that were the idiots, Azrael was actually fond of this one. He would be disappointed to find out that he hadn't survived his absence._ Alistair thought as he turned and headed to his room to get changed and ready to inspect eleven cages.

An hour later he was at the cage that had housed the Horsemen War, he entered the cage and looked around; he could tell that the former occupant had been more than eager to escape his prison.

_This might have something to do with the wave off power that Uriel caused._ Alistair mused as he glanced around the cage, he moved over to the door that faced Earth and sent out a pulse of demonic energy.

The response that he got was the feeling of Angelic energy, meaning that it had been an Angel that opened the door. He wasn't going to say a thing until he was sure, he sent out another pulse, this one would tell him if he was familiar with the grace, when it came back as an affirmative, meaning that he did know the Angel.

_Uriel, what have you done?_ Alistair asked himself as he analysed the doors of the other cages, getting the same feeling of familiarity. _Why did you release them? They will destroy the world, they won't help Azrael._

"We are going to the cages that housed the Sin's." Alistair said as he started to make his way to said cages. "I think I know exactly what opened the cages of the Horsemen, I want to know if the same being opened the Sin's cages."

It took them three hours to get to cages that had housed the Seven Sin's, on top of that it took Alistair five minutes in each to ascertain that yes it was Uriel that had opened them and yes they had been open at the same time.

_This is giving me a headache and not only that but I have to go and visit an Angel, which also means that I can't ignore Michael's summons any more._ Alistair thought despairingly, he had absolutely no desire to meet up with the Archangel without Azrael there to keep every party calm, but it seemed that he was going to have to do just that.

**FDFDFDFD**

_Someone is thinking about me and not in a particularly nice manner._ Uriel thought as he shivered.

He had just left the viewing pool as the Horsemen were close to finding his older brother, after they had found him they would alert the Sin's which meant that he didn't have to worry too much.

No what worried him was the one that wasn't thinking nice things about him, it was almost like the one was cursing him for something. And he had no idea as to who it could possibly be! He froze, his eyes widening as minutes went by. It couldn't be him, could it?

_Please let it be anyone but him! Please Father, let it be anyone but Alistair!_ Uriel prayed, he prayed harder than he had ever had to do.

"URIEL!" A voice shouted, said voiced promised an extreme amount of pain if the query that said being had wasn't answered to their satisfaction.

Uriel turned slowly hoping that his Father had heard and answered his prayer, but when he saw Alistair moving briskly towards him with his worst scowl on his face his hopes were crushed beyond recognition.

"You owe me some answers!" Alistair called up the path.

"Lord Alistair! What a surprise I would have thought that you would be meeting with Michael." Uriel said nervously as he slowly began to back away from the pissed daemon.

"Don't back away from me!" Alistair barked, using the voice that he had honed after millennia of leading thousands of self-serving daemons.

Uriel froze for the second time that day before he resigned himself to the inevitable, he wished that Azrael was there so that he could hide behind the older Angel.

"Not here." Uriel said before he grabbed the daemon and dragged him towards his home that he had in Heaven. "What you want to know can't be well known even if it seems to be common knowledge."

Alistair didn't respond as he could tell that the Angel wouldn't say a thing until they were in the relative safety of his home. Uriel paused mentally for a moment before he deviated from the path to his home and headed in the direction of Azrael's, Gabriel's and Lucifer's home.

Alistair was confused, Uriel had suddenly deviated from the path that would have leaded them to the Angels home, he didn't know Heaven well enough to tell where he was being lead; he would have to trust the Angel not to lead him to his death.

It took Uriel an hour to lead the confused daemon to Azrael's house and five minutes to find the key and open the door, He pushed the daemon into the living room and headed to the hidden cabinet that Azrael had showed him the location of and poured them both a glass of strong liquor.

"Right. You have some questions that you want me to answer." Uriel said as he made his way to the armchair that Alistair had sat in, a moment after he said that he handed the glass over to the daemon and sat down across from him.

Alistair just sat in shock as he took in the familiar living room that belonged to his friend and brother in all but blood, he was brought out of his shock by Uriel speaking. He had thought that they would go to the others home not Azrael's.

"I thought we would be going to yours?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, well… No one comes here any more. Well not since Azrael fell, Gabriel disappeared and Lucifer looked himself in his cage in Hell." Uriel explained, Alistair nodded in understanding.

"Well then." Alistair began as he sat back and took a sip from the glass that he had been handed. "What in the Primal's collective name were you thinking releasing the Sin's and the Horsemen?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Uriel stared at the daemon before he laughed, he hadn't known that the Leader of Hell had no idea of the story behind the creation of the ones that he was holding in cages within his realm.

"You seriously don't know the story behind their creation?" Uriel asked occasionally letting out a chuckle.

Alistair just looked at the Angel across from him in a deadpan manner. "They were created because the Humans believed that they had a representation." He replied.

"Nope that's not it. In fact you're not even close." Uriel retorted after laughing again for a moment.

_This will be fun._ Uriel thought, having dismissed the thought that this would be unpleasant in the least.


	12. Explanations, Fear and Interruptions

The screen crackled to life as an image of Lady Alseroen came onto the screen, she seemed to be in a different place than she had been last time she had updated.

"Hello to all of my loyal followers and favourites! Now I had to change location because a group of highly unhappy readers found and attacked my other bunker. How they found it I don't know especially with all of the protections that I had on it. Now I hope the ending of this chapter tides all of you over until I can update next, which I don't know when since I'm in collage and have exams that need to be studied for. So farewell"

With that the screen turned of and started to play the chapter.

**Chapter IX**

Alistair was thoroughly frustrated. The Angel wasn't giving him any answers aside from saying that he had the creation of the Sin's and the Horsemen wrong.

"So how were they created?" Alistair demanded for the hundredth time.

Uriel just smirked at him, he was enjoying this too much, as it wasn't every day that you caught a daemon by surprise or knew more than them, so really circumstances like these were one to be treasured and milked to the max.

"I'm starting to lose what little patients that I had Angel tell me or I'll drag you to Hell." Alistair threatened.

"Why would you drag me to Hell? I haven't done anything." Uriel asked confused.

Alistair gave the Angel an incredulous look.

"We're in Azrael's home and he has been reincarnated and he has all of his memories." He began. "If he comes home and sees it destroyed he'll get upset. And I for one don't want him to set Gabriel and Lucifer loose on my ass, because if he is upset they get pissed."

Uriel paused and conceded his point. "Well you know that Azrael fell right? And the circumstances that surround his fall?" he asked, gaining a nod from the daemon.

"Well the Sin's and the Horsemen were created when he ripped his Grace from himself slowly and forcefully. The reason for him doing it slowly was to make sure that no Grace remained within his being or soul. As he ripped his Grace away, the excess energy had to go somewhere so the energy created four beings, which were later called the Four Horsemen.

"But even after creating four beings of immense power there was still a lot of excess energy so it went and created the Seven Deadly Sins once they were created all of the excess energy had been used and his fall was completed." Uriel explained.

Alistair had tensed when he heard that he and his daemons had held his favourite Angels de-facto children captive for centuries, if not millennia. He shuddered to think what Azrael would do to him once he found that fact out, but then again it wasn't his entire fault some of the blame was on Heavenly host.

"I'm screwed once Az finds out what I've done, aren't I?" Alistair asked the Angel.

Uriel nodded, feeling slightly sorry for the Leader of Hell.

**FDFDFDFD**

"Mort?" Magic called, making the Primal of Death turn to face his fellow Primal.

"What is it Magic?" he asked impatient to get back to watching his son.

Magic looked at the one who had no idea that they shared a son; she nervously looked around herself not really looking forward to telling him what she had done at Azrael's creation.

"We need to talk." Magic said after a moment, then she turned and walked away knowing that Mort would follow her out of curiosity. She kept walking, glancing back at the Primal that was following her, she really didn't want to tell him but she had to, if only for her son.

When they arrived at her place she sat by the fire and gesturing to Mort that he could take a seat where ever he wanted, it wasn't like it would matter where he was sitting in a minute.

"I have to confess something about your son." Magic began before she paused and took a breath.

"What about my son?" Mort asked lowly.

Magic looked up from under her eyelashes as she took another breath.

"You weren't the only Primal present at Azrael's creation, I was there. I made him my son as well." Magic rushed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Mort asked his eyes narrowing.

"I mean that I was there at his creation, whilst there the desire to have a child grew too much so I acted without thinking and made him my child, being my son he got to have access to my realm and powers, but his powers are second only to mine." Magic explained.

Mort just sat there staring into the distance, not really paying attention to anything. He hadn't really paid attention to what Magic had said, beyond the fact that she had made Azrael her son. After a moment what she had said sunk in, making his anger sky-rocket at the fact that she hadn't asked for his and God's permission.

He turned back to Magic with his eyes narrowed.

**FDFDFDFD**

Red eyes observed the one whose memories he had changed, the plan was working perfectly. Although it was slow going it would be worth it, he only hopped the fact that no one cottoned on to what he had done.

It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his time than to plot Universal domination in the sealed state that he was currently in, of course he had planned this as a way to be released but that didn't mean that it was guaranteed to succeed.

**FDFDFDFD**

Azrael glanced out of the window longingly, he wished that he had time to go out but he had too much paperwork to do.

"You know, you will need to go out sometime." Gabriel stated from where he was sitting.

Azrael sighed before he turned to his Sub-Dom. "I know, but I just have too much to catch up on. Only the Primal's know how messed up the Realm of Death is."

Gabriel just grunted in disagreement, he had never understood the Realm of Death.

"Well you could do your paperwork outside." Gabriel said as he turned to his Sub.

Azrael looked at his Sub-Dom for a moment before he shrugged and gathered the files that he was currently working on and made his way to the table that was placed outside, once there he placed the files onto the table, he spent the rest of the day there relishing in the feeling of the sunlight on his skin.

"You were right." Azrael said later that night after the others had gone to bed. Gabriel looked at his Sub, who was currently snuggled up to him.

"Oh?" he asked in response. "About what?"

."About spending some time outside." Azrael relied looking at his Sub-Dom with a small smile.

Gabriel smiled at his Sub happy that he had been right; he really needed to spend some time out side. Azrael sighed and snuggled deeper into his mate's side, enjoying the contact that he had missed in all of his past lives, even if he hadn't known exactly what he was missing.

"You know we should really head to bed." Gabriel said with a sigh of reluctance, he was enjoying having his Sub in his embrace way too much.

Azrael raised his head and stared at the other Angel for a moment before he moved and straddled the other, pressing himself as close to his Sub-Dom as possible.

"Is that what you truly want?" Azrael whispered after he had placed his mouth next to Gabriel's ear, he could feel his mate interest in him, both physically and emotionally.

Gabriel gulped at the low tone of voice that his Sub was speaking in, he knew that he had already lost, but he resolutely nodded his head in affirmative.

"Oh? Really?" Azrael asked as he leaned back a bit and cocked his head to the side. "Well let's see if I can change your mind."

At hearing what Azrael had said Gabriel gulped for the second time, he knew that he had been playing with fire the moment that he had opened his mouth.

Azrael leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss on his Sub-Dom's neck, he felt his mates immediate response to the kiss, so he started to trail a line of open mouthed kisses up his mates neck slowly then he left a trail across his jaw line.

He reached the edge of Gabriel's mouth and sucked on it slightly, keeping an eye on his mate's responses, a moment later he laid his lips on Gabriel's in a chaste kiss.

Gabriel was surprised when Azrael kissed him on the lips chastely; unconsciously his hands moved so the right was holding the back of his Sub's neck and the left had wrapped itself around until it laid on Azrael's right hip, he pulled the smaller male closer to himself.

His tongue darted out and slid across Azrael's lips begging for entrance, which the other granted causing Gabriel to thrust his tongue into his mate's mouth and started to map the long forgotten moist cavern, their tongues danced to a rhythm that only they and one other knew. Both moaned at the taste of the other.

Azrael moaned as Gabriel dominated the kiss and when Gabriel became slightly rougher in the way that he kissed the smaller male and in his handling of him. A moment later Gabriel growled in frustration, removed his mouth from his mates as he flipped them around and laid his mate down on the couch and hovered over him.

Azrael squeaked when Gabriel removed his mouth and flipped them suddenly, he had lost himself to the pleasure that he had been feeling but then he lost himself again as Gabriel roughly placed his lips onto his and kissed him passionately.

Azrael's hands moved of their own accord as they slid up Gabriel's arms across his shoulders and down to the first button that kept his shirt closed, he unbuttoned the shirt a bit clumsily, impatient to get the garment of his mate, he started to push it down Gabriel's arms urging the other to sit up and help him remove the shirt, to which the other obliged.

Gabriel was relieved that his shirt had been removed for all of a second before he realised that Azrael still had his shirt on so he undid the first button and then grabbed the hem and pulled it up and over his mate's head, happy that said mate had allowed him to remove the clothing garment.

Gabriel pressed his lips onto Azrael's again but a bit more gently than the last time but still roughly, he rubbed his tongue against his mate's, thanking both his father and Azrael's that said male was letting him do this.

Gabriel pressed them closer to each other, groaning at the feeling of his mate's skin against his, making him grind his hips against his mate's hoping for a bit of relief from the feeling of his rock hard cock, but he found none.

Just as he was about to move to take off his Sub's jeans they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I swear if it isn't life or death I'm killing the son of a bitch that interrupted us." Gabriel growled so only Azrael could hear.

Azrael sighed in disappointment and fell back against the couch cushion that was under his head, agreeing wholeheartedly with what his Sub-Dom had growled out; he couldn't even attempt to hide the reaction that he had to Gabriel growling.

"This wasn't the welcome that I was hoping to have." A female voice said, making Gabriel snap his wings out, making them visible to every being in existence, and cover his Sub so as to not allow the female, to see his Sub's half-naked form as he growled threateningly.

Azrael managed to look over his Sub-Dom's wings and saw that it was Serinle that had interrupted them.

"I'll try and calm him down but you might want to remain quite." He advised before he turned his attention to his Sub-Dom and started the process of calming the other down.

It took him half an hour to calm Gabriel and another half to get him to stand up, but Gabriel pulled Azrael up with him keeping the smaller male covered at all times, even if he knew that the other male was a brother to his Sub.

It took them twenty minutes to put their shirts on, which was Gabriel's fault as he kept stealing kisses.

"So what do you want Serinle?"Gabriel asked as he glared at the reaper.

"Well…" Serinle began before a crash sounded from outside, making her turn in the sounds direction.

**FDFDFDFD**

"Please tell me how it is, I'm dying to know how you all liked it. Flamers will be sent directly to Lucifer and Gabriel whilst all of the positive reviews will be sent to Azrael." Lady Alseroen said as she gave a short wave, after waving the screen turned black.


End file.
